


Inaspettato

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: "Edward, se sopravvivo a tutto questo, stai sicuro che la prossima volta ti uccido io."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia minimo tre anni fa... Non l'ho mai postata perché il seguito è ancora "in lavorazione" (semmai vedrà la luce), però boh, mi era piaciuta ai tempi e quindi... Oggi la posto u.u  
> Buona lettura!

**Prologo**

 

A questo punto, beh, mi era capitato già una volta di pensare seriamente alla morte. Con James ci ero andata parecchio vicina, in più modi rispetto al classico morire umano, ma ero stata salvata e, oserei aggiungere, con grande disappunto rispetto al  _secondo_  tipo di morte.

Poi ci avevo pensato ancora. Non era stata una decisione cosciente; non visualizzavo scenari concreti né pensavo al suicidio, però ecco, una volta scoperta la chiave delle allucinazioni… Pensavo che forse avrei osato un po’ troppo con le moto, che la mia incredibile goffaggine mi avrebbe tradito anche in sella a due ruote, che un incidente fatale capitasse proprio nel momento più bello, mentre Edward mi urlava nelle orecchie perché era preoccupato per me, e mi amava ancora…

Mi davo della stupida ogni volta, ma, come se quelle allucinazioni fossero una droga, non riuscivo a smettere di mettermi in pericolo.

E poi era successo  _questo_ , e dentro di me si agitavano sentimenti contrastanti, mentre mi aggrappavo alla vita con tutta me stessa e nel frattempo sapevo che sarei potuta morire e in ogni caso non avrei mai preso una decisione diversa da quella che ho fatto – anche se  _non mi era stato_   _possibile_  scegliere.

Edward non mi urlava più nelle orecchie, non lo faceva più dall’inizio di tutta questa storia, e al principio ero spaventata e confusa, ma forse adesso riuscivo a comprendere. Solo adesso, mentre rischiavo seriamente di morire per lui e non ero comunque pentita, anche se nessun aiuto sovrannaturale era a portata di mano per salvarmi.

Il sunto era che era colpa sua. Io lo amavo, vero, avrei fatto ogni cosa per lui, vero ancora. Ma era colpa sua e io, grazie a Jacob, avevo imparato ad amare un po’ più me stessa, a non metterlo sempre al primo posto, soprattutto in determinate circostanze.

Quindi, ecco, nonostante la mia morte imminente, la preoccupazione e il dolore e la gioia a prescindere da tutto, se ora pensavo ad Edward una sola cosa si affacciava alla mia mente, una sola frase riassumeva appieno i miei sentimenti.

_Edward, se sopravvivo a tutto questo, stai sicuro che la prossima volta ti uccido io._

 

***

 

“Bella? Bella?”

Dalle profondità del mio intontimento e del mio sonno senza sogni, qualcosa riemerse. Con grande fatica aprii gli occhi, pensando in modo sconnesso al sonnifero che avevo preso la sera prima per dormire bene.

In effetti era diventata un’abitudine; troppi incubi negli ultimi mesi, troppe urla che facevano star male Charlie.

Eppure questo non sembrava il solito sogno.

Innanzitutto non ero in nessun bosco, ma ancora in camera mia. Avevo la testa pulsante e confusa, mi sentivo leggermente disorientata e non in panico o altro.

E, poi, cosa più importante di tutte, la voce che mi aveva svegliata era quella di Edward.

Lui era lì, chino sul mio viso. Aveva il volto contratto in un’espressione allarmata e preoccupata; gli occhi dorati colmi di ansia.

Non appena riuscii a ricollegare i tasselli mi resi conto che, probabilmente, quello non era un sogno, ma un’allucinazione.

Però…

Non ero in moto. Che io ricordassi non avevo fatto nulla di stupido. Certo, la testa mi pulsava, ma ero io stessa a provocarmi il dolore, cercando di combattere il sonnifero… O no? Era successo qualcosa? Avevo per sbaglio ingerito più pillole? Un incidente domestico di cui non ricordavo niente?

“Meno male.” disse Edward, rilassandomi, vedendomi con gli occhi aperti e mezza intontita.

Mi sorrise, dolce,  _amoroso_.

Ecco che le mie certezze svanivano ancora. Sì, l’Edward delle mie allucinazioni mi amava, ed era preoccupato per me per questo, ma non mi aveva mai sorriso… Era sempre arrabbiato, furioso per il fatto che mettessi la mia vita in pericolo.

Perciò, forse, non era un’allucinazione. Un sogno, dopotutto? O ero morta sul serio e per qualche strambo motivo Edward era con me? Ma la morte non sarebbe stata così  _fastidiosa_ …

“Chsuccd?” provai, ma le mie labbra non volevano collaborare molto. Mi sentivo stordita.

“Non è nulla, amore.” rispose lui, scostandomi una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Il suo tocco era  _freddo_ , esattamente come lo ricordavo, forse ancora più intenso “Mi sono preoccupato, perché non ti sentivo parlare nel sonno.”

“Mmmmh.” risposi, piuttosto neutra.

Alla fine il buon senso ebbe la meglio sulle speculazioni e decisi che, sogno o no, allucinazione o meno, finché durava me la sarei goduta. Un mal di testa non mi avrebbe certo fermato, no?

Indolenzita, mettendoci più tempo del previsto, mi puntellai sui gomiti. Sbadigliai, e poi mi alzai del tutto con il busto e in sostanza caddi addosso al petto di Edward, nel vago tentativo di abbracciarlo.

Lui ridacchiò e io repressi l’istinto di fargli una smorfia. Non era certo colpa mia se non mi sentivo troppo stabile.

“Sei stanca… Dormi, amore.” mi sussurrò all’orecchio, continuando a tenermi stretta.

“Mmmmh.” dissi ancora, poi mi concentrai al meglio per far uscire le parole corrette “Pe… Pensavo… Sei qui…”

Lui sembrò irrigidirsi un attimo, poi continuò a cullarmi.

“Non posso non… Non approfittarne.”

Edward rise ancora, piano.

“Approfittarne?”

“Non so… E’ un sogno o un’allucinazione ma… Sembri reale.”

Alzai le braccia e gliele posai sul petto, alzando al contempo la testa per guardarlo in faccia.

Edward era tornato serio e sembrava riflettere.

“Ma sì….” disse infine “Sono un sogno.” annunciò poi, annuendo.

“Ecco… Mi pareva…”

Mi pareva strano che fosse davvero qui.

Va beh, se un sogno poteva essere così reale – che il mio corpo si fosse abituato ai sonniferi? Che volesse regalarmi un _bel_  sogno, dopo l’infinita sequela di incubi? – allora ne avrei approfittato in toto.

Lo baciai.

Edward, all’inizio titubante, rispose poi al bacio.

Era… Strano. Sembrava incerto. Come se non sapesse quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare, ma se era un sogno…

Beh, avrei fatto sì che si trasformasse in un  _signor_  sogno.

Mi misi a cavalcioni su di lui, con un po’ di difficoltà. Il mio corpo sembrava ancora intontito; combattevo contro l’intorpidimento dei muscoli. Approfondii il bacio, leccandogli le labbra, e gli misi le mani sotto la maglietta.

“Bella.”

Ecco, questo era proprio così  _tipico_. Fermarmi sul più bello. Lo faceva sempre anche quando… Anche quando stavamo insieme. Quando era qui.

“Andiamo…” cercai di convincerlo “Tanto è solo un sogno.” gli sussurrai – _mugugnai_  – nell’orecchio, leccandogli il lobo.

Ed era, beh, da tanto, troppo tempo che non facevo un sogno  _erotico_.  _Dovevo_ approfittarne.

Edward sospirò. Mise le mani sui miei fianchi ma rimase così, fermo e rigido, mentre io gli esploravo il petto sotto la camicia – e poi osai più giù, mettendogli una mano nei jeans.

“Bella.”

Stavolta la voce era più allarmata del solito.

Mi scostai un po’ dal suo viso per osservarlo. Le pupille erano dilatate – per quanto potessi vedere nella scarsa luce che veniva da fuori. Sembrava seriamente spaventato.

Io, dal canto mio, nonostante l’intorpidimento stavo cominciando a sentire  _qualcosa_. Come un lento risveglio.

Un’onda che aveva iniziato a crescere…

“Seriamente… Quale è il problema?”

Non volevo arrabbiarmi. Non in un sogno del genere. Non se questo era il primo sogno da… Oh, maledizione… Non si sarebbe trasformato in un incubo, vero?  _Vero?_

“Beh, uhm, quello è, è, sei in una zona… Tabù.”

Sembrava  _terribilmente_  imbarazzato.

Sbattei le palpebre più volte, cercando di riordinare i pensieri nella mia mente confusa.

“Ta… bù?”

Non avevo tolto le mie mani dai suoi pantaloni, comunque. Non gliel’avrei certo data vinta. Avrei risolto il problema e, poi, avrei continuato a dedicarmi al mio  _sogno erotico_.

“… Non siamo sposati, Bella. Non è, non… Non voglio…”

Scoppiai a ridere. Piano, cercando di ridurre le fitte alla testa.

Non ci potevo credere.

_Non ci potevo credete._

“Edward!” esclamai, sottovoce, appoggiandomi sulla sua spalla “Se è per questo, insomma, da quel che ho capito… Non ci sposeremo mai. Tu te ne sei andato.”

Passò un tempo considerevolmente lungo, poi rialzai il viso e lo guardai.

Lui sembrava… Triste. E studiò il mio volto. Alla fine, allungò una mano e mi accarezzò una guancia.

“… Ti farei male in ogni caso.”

“Ma questo è un sogno, Edward.”

“Mh.”

Sospirai.

“Non rovinare il mio sogno con stupide paranoie da inizio secolo. Domani sparirai, e io ho bisogno di questo, adesso. Forse…”

“… Forse?”

“… Forse, se so che riesco sognarti senza star male… Se riesci ad apparire così, reale…” gli presi il viso fra le mani, togliendole dai pantaloni, per sottolineare il concetto “… Magari riuscirei ad accettarlo, pian piano. Andare avanti, smetterla con gli incubi. Vivere.”

Il labbro inferiore di Edward tremò appena. Potevo vedere il suo cervello ragionare, soppesare i pro e i contro – e prima che i contro potessero avere di nuovo il sopravvento, lo baciai ancora.

Non m’importava se i miei muscoli non rispondevano a dovere. Non m’importava se la testa continuava a fare male – non mi sarei lasciata scappare il mio sogno da sotto le dita.

Edward cedette.

Piano, titubante. Insicuro.

Mi chiese di fare da sola. Era un po’ strano, ma lo accettai. Lui rimase sdraiato sul letto, ad occhi chiusi, cercando di trattenere  _qualcosa_ nell’immobilità – forse la forza, forse la furia, forse la passione.

Aveva paura di farmi male, mi disse. Aveva pausa di svegliare Charlie e di distruggermi i mobili – risi a quei commenti, come avrebbe potuto? Eravamo in un sogno…

Aveva paura di abbandonarsi, di lasciarmi lividi sul corpo. Sembrava così serio, mentre lo diceva.

Lo spogliai e mi spogliai. Lo baciai, percorsi tutto il suo corpo con le mie mani e le mie labbra.

‘Colsi la sua virtù’, come disse lui. In effetti, essendo io vergine, sentii dolore e vidi sangue, all’inizio. Rimasi leggermente sconcertata – leggermente impaurita, guardandolo in volto, ma lui non mosse un dito, né in generale diede segno di volermi  _mangiare_  – ma non me ne curai più di tanto.

Lo amai.

Con tutta me stessa, in un modo che non avevo concesso a nessuno.

Cercai di imprimergli sulla pelle il mio bisogno di lui –  _torna, torna, torna…_  – e presi qualcosa per me stessa.

Alla fine, sorridente e soddisfatta, con il mal di testa che scemava e i muscoli che si rifiutavano di obbedire, mi accasciai su di lui.

Mi svegliai la mattina dopo nel mio letto, con il pigiama addosso e pulita, come se nulla fosse successo.

Eccetto che sentivo ancora la presenza fantasma di lui dentro di me.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Capitolo I**

 

Avevo iniziato dando la colpa alla suggestione.

Voglio dire, si era trattato di un sogno, no? Probabilmente mi ci ero impersonata troppo. Probabilmente era il primo sogno erotico dopo  _mesi_  e… Non ero più abituata?

Però quando andai in bagno a far pipì, sentii bruciare.

_Dannazione_ , pensai,  _questo non è normale_.

Così tornai in camera di corsa, senza lavarmi il viso, ma non c’era nulla fuori posto. Il letto era sfatto perché ci avevo dormito. Il pigiama lo avevo addosso e sulla scrivania nessuno aveva toccato niente.

_Se non che…_

Mi avvicinai cautamente al letto e immersi la faccia nelle lenzuola.

_Profumo._

Un vago, distante, delicato profumo. Come un eco.

La mia mente iniziò a riempirsi di punti esclamativi e andò in tilt. Rimasi così, semplicemente sepolta fra le lenzuola, senza pensare a niente.

Poi sentii Charlie chiamarmi dalla cucina e mi rialzai.

Lavai in fretta la faccia e mi raccolsi i capelli in una coda frettolosa. Mi stampai addosso il mio migliore sorriso e scesi velocemente, con mio padre che mi guardava in modo sospetto.

“Oggi cosa fai?” mi chiese.

“Devo andare da Jake.”

Ovviamente.

_Ovviamente._

Oddio… Jacob.

Charlie annuì e continuò a bersi il suo latte con i cereali. Io mi versai un succo d’arancia e, pazientemente, attesi che se ne andasse.

Una volta uscito da casa, tornai sopra. Rituffai la testa nelle lenzuola, ma il profumo che avevo sentito prima sembrava essere sparito. O forse… Me l’ero immaginato? Anche prima?

Mi stesi meglio sul letto, a pancia in su. _Sentivo_  ancora  _qualcosa_  nel mio basso ventre… Ma era tutto incoerente.

Primo, l’Edward del sogno era dolce e gentile. Mi aveva detto che mi amava, cosa che non combaciava affatto con la sua fuga di qualche mese prima.

Secondo… Secondo, non era rimasto. Se tutto quello fosse stato vero, se fossero state vere le sue parole del sogno, lui… Sarebbe rimasto, no? Ma non era in camera mia.

Mi alzai, facendo un giro veloce della casa. Mi vestii e perlustrai anche fuori, ma nulla.

Decisa a non arrendermi, ad aggrapparmi a quella sottile possibilità – che il sogno fosse stato  _reale_  – salii sul pick up e guidai fino alla casa.

Le felci invadevano ancora il vialetto.

Tutto era spento, strano,  _morto_.

Tornai ad aggrapparmi alle mie ipotesi e speculazioni per non crollare. Tornai indietro, verso casa – un posto neutro, un posto  _sicuro_.

Durante il tragitto, la mia mente si era acquietata, distesa. Nessun punto esclamativo.

Dopotutto, esisteva sempre una terza opzione.

Terzo, lui era tornato e mi aveva ingannato perché voleva prendersi tutto di me, non lasciarmi niente, distruggermi. Non combaciava molto con ciò che ricordavo del sogno – ero stata io ad insistere, alla fine? – ma era la sola opzione possibile, a meno di non essere diventata pazza.

A meno che il profumo, la sensazione strana e soprattutto il bruciore non fossero frutto della mia mente.

E, dopotutto, potevo benissimo far finta che fosse ancora la prima, quella buona. Perché avrei dovuto stare in pena per questo? Perché, se lui l’aveva fatto con l’intento di ferirmi, avrei dovuto dargli soddisfazione anche così?

Andare a casa sua era stato un errore. Forse era là, lontano, a ridersela sotto i baffi per la mia ingenuità.

Tornai in casa, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di me.

Bene.

Non gli avrei dato nessuna soddisfazione. E avrei continuato ad amarlo, perché se il suo scopo era quello di farsi dimenticare con la rabbia, non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non gli avrei dato soddisfazione  _in nulla_.

Tanto niente poteva più cambiare ormai, no?

 

***

 

Due giorni dopo mi svegliai nel cuore della notte, urlando.

Non era lo stesso incubo, e a dirla tutta non era neppure normale svegliarsi così, dato che stavo continuando a prendere i sonniferi. Ma questo non era neanche come il sogno/non sogno dell’altra volta, dato che ero pronta e vigile e conscia di essere sveglia.

Erano stati i colori a spaventarmi.

I luoghi erano normalissimi: casa di Charlie, la scuola, la rimessa da Jake… Ma i colori. Oddio, i colori erano vividi, _reali_ , come… Come se fosse stato un vampiro a vederli. O almeno come immaginavo che fosse, ad essere un vampiro.

Non lo sapevo, ma erano comunque _intensi_ , ed erano stati troppo per la mia mente. Mi avevano confuso, non riuscivo a capire ma sapevo che c’era stato qualcosa di sbagliato, nel sogno, nel sorriso di Charlie prima di uscire, nella strada per andare a La Push.

In preda a brividi di freddo, accesi la lampada che avevo sul comodino, cercando di tranquillizzarmi e di verificare che sì, i colori erano tornati normali, nonostante il buio.

Tesi l’orecchio, qualche minuto dopo, ma Charlie non sembrava essersi svegliato. Sentivo ancora il suo russare in lontananza, e mi aggrappai a quello per far diminuire la paura, per far cessare i brividi e per iniziare a scivolare in un sonno meno agitato.

La mattina dopo, scoprii che mi ero svegliata in ritardo. Ancora mezza intontita, fissai per due minuti buoni la sveglia che segnava le nove di mattina prima di iniziare ad andare nel panico.

_Merda!_

Era troppo tardi per andare a scuola.

Come era potuto accadere?? Avevo una sveglia programmata, certo, ma di solito per forza d'abitudine tendevo a svegliarmi comunque due o tre minuti prima che suonasse.

Non era mai capitato che dormissi così a lungo. E non ne avevo motivo: a parte l’incubo che avevo fatto, non mi sentivo stanca, non ero andata a letto tardi… Non c’erano scuse plausibili per un comportamento del genere.

Seccata, mi trascinai in cucina e telefonai a Charlie.

“Polizia di Forks, desidera?”

“Uhm, sono Bella. C’è Charlie?”

Sentii il telefono passare di mano.

“Bella? Che succede?”

“In realtà… Ho dormito troppo. Mi sono appena svegliata e non sono andata a scuola… Non so come sia potuto accadere, papà, di solito non capita.”

“Ma stai bene?”

“Sì, sembra… Tutto a posto.”

“Va bene allora. Non ti preoccupare… A saperlo ti avrei chiamato. Di solito fai bene da sola.”

Ridacchiai un po’ a quella affermazione. Salutai mio padre e riattaccai, un po’ demoralizzata.

E adesso, che potevo fare? Jake era sicuramente a scuola, non ci saremmo visti prima di quel pomeriggio.

Potevo cucinare, ma la dispensa non era abbastanza piena… E se avessi osato mettere piede al supermercato qualcuno mi avrebbe visto, e avrebbero pensato tutti male.

Con un sospiro, mi rassegnai allo studio. Dato che non ero andata a scuola, avrei comunque avuto qualcosa da recuperare…

Pazienza.

 

***

 

Stavolta era stata la fame a svegliarmi.

Il mio stomaco  _ruggiva_. E io avevo tanta, tanta voglia di mangiarmi della carne.

Il senso di tutto ciò mi sfuggiva. Per i primi dieci minuti provai a girarmi e rigirarmi nel letto, inutilmente.

Poi mi arresi e scesi in cucina, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Ad ogni passo tenevo un orecchio teso in direzione della camera di Charlie: nulla, continuava a russare, quindi potevo agire indisturbata.

C’era del pesce avanzato nel frigorifero, che era quello che più si avvicinava alle mie voglie. Il difficile sarebbe stato riscaldarlo, in ogni caso.

Pregando ogni divinità che conoscessi, alla fine mi arresi al microonde e misi il piatto dentro. Per ogni secondo in cui girava, producendo il tipico rumore di sottofondo, cercai di distinguere il russare di Charlie dal battito frenetico del mio cuore.

Alla fine, prima che il timer potesse scattare, lo fermai e aspettai i canonici cinque secondi, sempre più affamata e impaziente.

Presi il piatto dal microonde e, senza badare al calore; lo poggiai sul tavolo e recuperai una forchetta.

Mangiai avidamente i primi bocconi, tentando di placare la fame e scottandomi la lingua, fino a che la temperatura non si abbassò quel tanto che mi consentì di assaporare il gusto.

Orribile.

Con un moto di disgusto, sputai tutto nel piatto, cercando al contempo di pulirmi la lingua con il palmo della mano. Corsi al lavello e bevvi direttamente da lì, senza stare a prendere un bicchiere, ma il saporaccio non se ne andava.

Poi, con la sensazione che il mondo stesso si stesse rivoltando, corsi di sopra appena in tempo per riuscire a vomitare nel water e non per terra.

_Oh, maledizione._

Charlie mi trovò semisdraiata sul pavimento, la mattina dopo, mezza incosciente per i pochi minuti di riposo intercorsi tra un conato e l’altro.

“… Non stai bene.” mi disse.

Io alzai un occhio su di lui, esausta, e mugolai qualcosa.

“Dev’essere l’influenza che c’è in giro.” mi disse poi “La signora Stanley dice che Austin se l’è presa.”

Mugolai ancora.

“Beh, credo che passerà, dopotutto. Niente scuola anche oggi, eh? Io… Vado al lavoro. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami.”

Annuii e richiusi gli occhi. Poco dopo li riaprii, e vidi che Charlie mi posava accanto, sul pavimento, un bicchiere colmo d’acqua.

Non disse nulla e scese di nuovo a prepararsi, fino a che non sentii la porta chiudersi.

Dormii ancora un po’, credo. Quando riaprii gli occhi, la nausea sembrava passata del tutto e i conati solo un brutto ricordo.

Bevvi, cercando di contenere la sete e di fare piccoli sorsi; poi, appurato che il mio stomaco sembrava collaborare, e complice lo specchio che mi restituiva un’immagine orribile, decisi di farmi la doccia.

Fu proprio in quel momento, mentre mi insaponavo sotto il getto d’acqua calda, che lo sentii.

Piccolo e duro,  _qualcosa_  era presente nel mio ventre.

All’inizio rimasi semplicemente interdetta, continuando a tastare la piccolissima sporgenza e pensando a cosa potesse essere in astratto – un nodulo? Ma nello stomaco? E non era troppo grande? –; poi, una volta fuori dalla doccia, con l’accappatoio sulle spalle e di fronte allo specchio, mentre continuavo a tastarmi e cercavo di _vedere_  cosa fosse quella  _cosa_ … Beh, mi bloccai.

_Un passo indietro._

Il vomito. L’influenza stava girando, non voleva dire nulla.

La fame. Era così raro avere fame di notte? Non mi era mai capitato, ma succedeva, dai. Succedeva a tutti, prima o poi.

_Un passo indietro._

Mmmmh… Il sogno. I colori vividi di un vampiro…

No, non dovevo pensare alla parola ‘vampiro’.

Però.

_Un passo indietro._

Un vampiro nella mia camera. Un vampiro a prendersi gioco di me, e forse era stato un sogno… O forse no.

_Un passo indietro._

La pelle di un vampiro, più dura del diamante.

_E il nulla._

Le mie mani si strinsero su quella piccola, strana, sporgenza. Le unghie mi si conficcarono nella carne, ma non sentii dolore.

_Il ventre…_

Le pupille mi si erano dilatate all’inverosimile. Respiravo a fatica, sentivo il cuore rimbombarmi nelle orecchie.

Fantastico, ci mancava solo la crisi di panico o d’isteria.

_Il ventre._

Lui dentro di me.

_Il ventre!_

Il dolore il giorno dopo, a testimonianza che non era stato un sogno.

_Ma non era possibile! Lui l’avrebbe saputo; lui non avrebbe voluto rovinarmi in questo modo! Non fino a questo punto!_

Per quanto Edward fosse stato crudele…

_Edward._

Una parola, un nome, degli argini rotti.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

L’avrebbe saputo, l’avrebbe prevenuto.

_L’avrebbe saputo davvero?_

Un attimo di razionalità, Bella, per diana.

Era troppo presto.

_Troppo presto._

Ma c’era qualcosa nel mio ventre.

_Qualcosa!_

Qualcosa che era cresciuto in pochi giorni.

_Qualcosa…_

I sogni, la fame, la nausea… Qualcosa.

Stava crescendo.

Stava crescendo in fretta.

Era reale, era lì, lo toccavo attraverso la pelle.

_Qualcosa di mio. Qualcosa di Edward. Forse…_

E poi il grido eruppe dalle mie labbra.

Mio, Edward, mio, Edward.

_Troppo, troppo in fretta._

_Mi avrebbe distrutta. E i vampiri erano lontani, persi, dimentichi di me._

_Mi avrebbe distrutta senza il loro aiuto._

Continuai a gridare, rannicchiandomi su me stessa, senza sentirmi veramente, la testa questa volta davvero piena di interrogativi e terrore, perché non c’era niente che potessi fare, nessun luogo da raggiungere, nessuna soluzione da adottare.

Doveva succedere. Doveva succedere perché  _qualcosa_  era nella mia pancia e quel qualcosa aveva la pelle dei  _vampiri_ a proteggerla e la pelle dei vampiri era più dura del diamante. E nessun vampiro, nessun veleno e nessun dente era a portata di mano.

Doveva succedere, non potevo fare niente a proposito, neanche volendo, e poi, e poi, e poi c’era Edward, un po’ dentro di me, un po’  _dentro_  di me, e poi c’ero io, io unita ad Edward, io unita e quindi,  _quindi_ , quindi forse doveva succedere, perché forse  _volevo_  anche che succedesse.

Solo non sapevo come sarei sopravvissuta.

Dovevo fuggire…

E poi, l’urlo si spense, lasciandomi senza fiato e intontita, di nuovo preda dei giramenti di stomaco, ma non avrei vomitato, no, non ancora. Non ne avevo la forza.

C’era una cosa che non avevo considerato.

Cosa avrei fatto? Come avrei fatto? Da sola sarei morta, da sola…

Forse sarei morta anche con qualcuno accanto. Ma se dovevo morire, tanto valeva prendermi il meglio per quel poco che mi restava.

Se dovevo morire…

“Jacob.” sussurrai, con la voce roca, esausta.

Avevo una paura immensa.


	3. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo II**

 

Ci volle un’altra buona mezz’ora prima che mi riprendessi abbastanza da capire che  _dovevo_  fare qualcosa.

La mia mente era semplicemente andata alla deriva, dimentica del mio corpo rannicchiato sul pavimento del bagno, mentre davanti agli occhi mi scorreva il volto di Edward e quello di Jacob e l’immagine di un bozzolo duro che si faceva spazio dentro di me.

Alla fine, riuscii a trovare la forza di rialzarmi.

Vomitai ancora, ma forse era normale. Se quella cosa aveva messo radici nel mio corpo in meno di una settimana ed era già diventata così evidente, tutto il concetto di ‘mattutina’ in merito alle nausee andava a farsi benedire. No?

Poi, mentre mi lavavo di nuovo i denti, iniziai a pensare.

_Jacob._

Dovevo andare da lui. Probabilmente si sarebbe arrabbiato, mi avrebbe dato dell’idiota, si sarebbe disperato. Avrei visto il suo volto sofferente e non volevo, davvero, non volevo. Ma dovevo tentare.

Ero segnata lo stesso, alla fine. Sarei morta in ogni caso, senza la possibilità di interrompere la  _gravidanza_  – ugh, anche solo pensare alla parola mi metteva i brividi! –, senza un vampiro ad aiutarmi, senza nulla.

Non avevo scelta.

Non sapevo se e come avrei…  _Partorito_. Credevo che il bozzolo fosse troppo duro per farne uscire qualcosa, ma forse i bambini mezzo vampiri avevano la forza di spingersi fuori? O non sarebbe stato affatto un parto naturale?

Era possibile che le creature avessero  _i denti_? Perché, se li avevano, avevo una mezza idea di come sarebbe venuta fuori la cosa, e non era affatto piacevole per me la prospettiva. Ammesso e non concesso di riuscire a farmi soccorrere prima della morte, una volta che il piccolo si fosse dato da fare per uscire dalla mia pancia, come avrei spiegato la durezza del ventre? La… Placenta o il liquido o comunque quella roba che rimaneva ancora attaccata nel mio utero? E avrei dovuto anche tagliare il cordone ombelicale, e poi…

Da sola sarei morta sicuramente.

Scoprii che era più facile, però, se riflettevo su questioni simili come in astratto, estraniandomi dal mio corpo. Come se tutto quello non mi riguardasse, ecco.

Alla fine, cos’era importante davvero?

Ah sì, i vestiti. Dovevo prendere uno zaino e portarmi un cambio. La biancheria.

Svuotai il mio classico e vecchio zaino di scuola per far posto a cose più utili.

Ovviamente, anche se Jacob non fosse venuto con me, me ne sarei dovuta andare. Non potevo spiegare a Charlie quello che mi stava succedendo… Forse non mi avrebbe fatto internare, dato che ad un certo punto la pancia sarebbe divenuta evidente, come una macabra prova dei miei racconti. Però, che poteva fare? Portarmi da un medico? Non ero neppure sicura che qualcuno potesse visitarmi. La macchina per le ecografie penetrava la pelle di un vampiro? Ne dubitavo altamente.

Poi.

E poi.

Perché condannare Charlie? Perché dargli il dolore di vedermi morire, impossibilitato a fare nulla? Perché dare l’occasione alla  _creatura_  di _mangiarselo_? Non avevo la minima idea di cosa volesse  _lei_ , in effetti.

E poi, ancora.

Non potevo tradire il  _loro_  segreto. I Cullen si erano esposti molti, con me.

Nonostante tutto. Nonostante l’abbandono.

Nonostante  _Edward_.

Mi avevano detto che il segreto era importante. Ebbene, me lo sarei portato nella tomba.

Ok, i vestiti erano pronti, lo zaino con ancora un po’ di spazio. Ora toccava a me, vestirmi.

Strati, molti strati.

Buttai l’accappatoio in un angolo, andando alla ricerca delle cose nell’armadio. Lasciai la felpa da indossare sopra il maglione sul letto, assieme allo zaino, altrimenti mi sarei squagliata in casa. Già con due calze sotto i jeans avevo caldissimo… Ma era inverno.

Fuori avrebbe fatto freddo. E io dovevo stare fuori. Nascosta. Lontana dalla civiltà, perché nessuno mi potesse trovare. Lontana da tutti, perché il mio bambino non mangiasse qualcuno per sbaglio.

Oh, se solo avessi potuto costringere Jake a badare a lui… Ma non so se avrebbe retto, dopo la mia morte.

Ebbene, lista di cose indispensabili da fare: se Jake mi avesse seguito e mi avesse aiutata a nascondermi e a sopravvivere fino alla fine, avrei dovuto strappargli la promessa di non fare male al bambino, di aiutarlo, educarlo e crescerlo. Ovviamente partendo dal presupposto che il bambino non se lo mangiasse prima.

Ecco, anche questo era un problema. Ma non era insormontabile, no? Ad un certo punto la mia pancia si sarebbe fatta molto più evidente e sarei stata pronta a partorire. Forse ce l’avrei fatta a resistere, un giorno o due, da sola, prima del parto.

Jake aveva tutto il tempo di scappare, e tanti cari saluti al piano A della crescita e dell’educazione, ma sarebbe stato salvo. L’avrebbe fatto?

Non dovevo pensarci, ancora non sapevo se mi avrebbe seguito.

Uno sguardo all’orologio mi disse che era ancora abbastanza presto. Inutile fare piani con Jake se era ancora a scuola; avrei dovuto aspettare ancora un paio d’ore prima di poterlo raggiungere a casa sua.

Bene, bisognava quindi preparare la fuga nei minimi dettagli, e me la sarei vista dopo con, beh, il ‘dopo’.

Cucinare.

Dovevo preparare la cena a Charlie, e nutrirmi io stessa, cercando di combattere la nausea ballerina.

Cercai di capire di cosa avessi voglia in quel preciso momento… Mh, uova. Le uova potevano andare.

Come pranzo per me, però, non come cena per Charlie.

E per il pranzo c’era tempo… Intanto avrei sgranocchiato dei cracker; da qualche parte avevo detto che facevano bene per la nausea mattutina.

Ecco, cracker. Cibo secco, che si conservasse a lungo… Ne avevo bisogno. Non c’era molto spazio nello zaino, ma forse Jake ne avrebbe avuto un altro da prestarmi… Se non fosse venuto con me, almeno non mi avrebbe negato questo aiuto, vero?

Frugando nel congelatore decisi di cucinare del pollo per Charlie; poi, prendendo la teglia, vidi fra le padelle una padellina media che però aveva il manico da appendere, come se fosse stato un pentolone formato mini.

Era vecchissimo e impolverato, ma mi sarebbe stato utile nella fuga, quindi lo lavai più volte, e poi mi dedicai a saccheggiare la dispensa e a metterci dentro qualsiasi cibo a lunga conservazione trovassi in giro.

Spesa. Non sapevo per quanto tempo avrei dovuto nutrirmi prima di… Beh, prima di partorire e morire, però mi servivano soldi. E avrei dovuto comprare tutto entro oggi, perché sicuramente Charlie avrebbe fatto scattare l’allarme stanotte, non appena non fossi rientrata.

Presi un secondo di pausa, sedendomi su una sedia della cucina e prendendomi la testa fra le mani. Il gesto mi fece ricordare che dovevo ancora asciugarmi i capelli, però…

Era troppo.

Non ce l’avrei fatta da sola, questa era la verità.

Qualcuno mi avrebbe trovato, qualcuno… Ma non potevo morire fra le braccia di Charlie, non per questo, non _tradendo il loro segreto_ …

Dovevo convincere Jacob. Jake mi serviva. Non solo per il mio umore, non solo per arginare le crisi di panico che stavo avendo e che avrei avuto poi.

Senza di lui non ce l’avrei fatta. Questa era la verità. E avevo davvero tanta, tanta paura che lui mi lasciasse, che non volesse seguirmi.

Così decisi di abbandonarmi, per un momento,  _un momento solo_ , perché poi non mi sarebbe stato più possibile farlo. Avrei dovuto far appello a tutta la mia forza e determinazione; avrei dovuto pensare, così come pensavo un tempo, che anche io, stupida e inutile e goffa umana, potevo tenere il passo del soprannaturale. Non per sempre. Solo quel tanto che bastava.

Quel tanto che bastava per far nascere il figlio mio e di Edward.

Arginai il terrore, fermai le lacrime.

Mi immobilizzai per cinque minuti buoni a considerare quella scena. Presa dal panico, non avevo pensato nel dettaglio a… Al mio bambino.

Avevo pensato che  _qualcosa_  stesse crescendo nel mio ventre. Mi ero spaventata, perché sapevo che quel _qualcosa_  mi avrebbe ucciso.

Okay, potevo scendere a patti con questa realtà. Dopotutto, avevo già visto la morte in faccia, e in un modo anche molto più spaventoso di questo.

Avere un sadico vampiro assassino che vuole torturarti per poi mangiarti _doveva_  essere più terribile che morire di parto, per dare alla luce il figlio della persona che amavi…

E, alla fine, era quello il punto.

Sarei morta, sì. Sarei morta giovane e con alcuni rimpianti; non nel modo in cui desideravo morire, certo, rimanendo in vita mentre il cuore mi si fermava, ma era pur sempre una morte. Forse mi aspettava qualcosa di là. Certo avrei voluto almeno rivedere un’ultima volta Edward, e poi…

E poi.

Il mio bambino. Mi posai ancora una mano sul ventre, a premere piano su quel palloncino duro che conteneva il mio bambino.

Non avevo mai considerato in modo approfondito la maternità. Non avevo mai voluto dei figli – forse era stata a causa del matrimonio fallito dei miei genitori, ma anche da piccola avevo pensato a me stessa sola, senza una famiglia e soprattutto senza bambini.

Poi era arrivato Edward, a colmare la mia esistenza. Per me era abbastanza, davvero. Lui era più di quanto osassi sperare; era più di quanto meritassi. Avevo accarezzato l’idea di poter vivere per sempre, letteralmente, accanto a lui.

Un’eternità tutta nostra, e pensavo che non avrei potuto essere più felice di così.

Però.

Sì, se n’era andato. Sì, era tornato, forse per prendersi gioco di me, non mi era dato saperlo. Era tornato solo per una notte, in ogni caso.

E mi aveva lasciato ‘in regalo’ un figlio.

Un figlio nostro. Per metà me, per metà… Lui. L’unica persona che avessi mai amato.

Andava bene così, forse. Era… Una sorta di pareggio? Per aver desiderato di essere abbastanza per lui, per aver fallito.

Ma qualcosa sarebbe rimasta. Qualcosa… Qualcosa di piccolo, innocente, delicato.

Accarezzai la pancia, e pensai a quello che ancora non avevo osato immaginare: il volto di un bambino, bellissimo; un piccolo Edward, con i capelli ramati e gli occhi verdi. Carlisle aveva detto qualcosa a proposito degli occhi verdi di Edward, quando era stato ancora umano…

Bellissimo.

Un piccolo tesoro. Qualcosa di me nel mondo.

E in quel momento capii che non avrei mai voluto rinunciarvi.

Sì, sarei morta. Pur potendo scegliere, avrei fatto una scelta diversa? Non credo proprio.

Sarei morta per una cosa per cui valeva la pena.

_Dare alla luce mio figlio._

Inspirai profondamente e riaprii gli occhi. Le incertezze sulla mia fuga mi colpirono ancora, ma erano solo considerazioni marginarli da aggiustare: se Jacob ci fosse stato, sarebbe stato fantastico, altrimenti avrei dovuto solo pensare meglio ed arrangiarmi.

Però ormai la mia decisione era presa.

E questo, più di tutto, mi diede la calma necessaria per finire i preparativi, per asciugarmi i capelli mentre in forno cuoceva il pollo, per far trovare tutto pronto a Charlie, per prendere con me un coltello abbastanza lungo e affilato; per infilare una torcia e delle pile di ricambio nello zaino, per ricordarmi della vecchia tenda da campeggio in soffitta, che nessuno più utilizzava da anni ma che era abbastanza ben conservata; per gestire la nausea imparando a prevederla e a girare con un sacchetto sempre a portata di mano, mentre mi affannavo nei preparativi.

Alla fine mi costrinsi a mangiare, mi riempii una bottiglietta d’acqua da portare con me e da infilare nel già sovraccarico zaino, lavai i piatti e sistemai la cucina, e scrissi un biglietto a Charlie dicendo che avevo intenzione di andare a La Push e che forse uscivo a cenare con Jacob e alcuni suoi amici, quindi che avrei fatto tardi.

Poi, dopo aver appurato che ormai Jacob doveva essere arrivato a casa, caricai tutto sul pickup e guidai verso La Push.

 

***

 

Il pickup non era un mezzo silenzioso, così, quando accostai di fronte alla casa di Billy, Jake era già uscito per venirmi incontro.

Il suo sorriso si fece incerto.

“Bella? Va tutto bene? Sei pallida.”

“Mh.”

Cercai di prendere tempo. Non avevo ancora spento il motore e stavo raccogliendo le idee.

“Vai da qualche parte? Hai… Una specie di arsenale da campeggio nel pickup.”

Sospirai e spensi il motore. Buttai lo zaino e le robe varie ai piedi del sedile passeggero e li coprii con l’unica coperta che ero riuscita a recuperare dalla soffitta, in mancanza di sacco a pelo.

“Devo parlarti.” dissi, uscendo poi dal furgoncino e dirigendomi verso la rimessa.

Jacob, perplesso, mi seguì, mentre io mi sforzai di produrre un sorriso e con la mano salutai Billy, che ci stava osservando dalla finestra.

“Che succede?” chiese infine Jake, aprendomi lo sportello della sua macchina per farmi sedere.

Sentivo che era vicino un altro attacco di nausea e chiusi gli occhi, respirando profondamente con la bocca. Le mani mi tremavano, e le strinsi fra loro per cercare di farle smettere.

“Bella, mi spaventi.”

“Va bene.” risposi.

Lui aspettò, ma quando aprii la bocca sentii un conato salire, quindi mi alzai e presi una delle buste di carta che Jacob lasciava sempre sul piano di lavoro.

“Che schifo.” dissi, dopo essermi liberata lo stomaco.

“Bella, stai male? Chiamo Billy? Se devo accompagnarti in ospedale…”

“No.” lo interruppi “Va tutto bene.”

“Bella…”

Non avevo bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per immaginarmi la sua espressione sarcastica.

“Jake, è successa una cosa.” lo anticipai, tornando a sedermi. Avevo abbandonato la busta nel cestino, chiusa alla bell’e meglio.

“Cosa?”

“Tu… Insomma… Ricordi le leggende che mi hai raccontato? Quelle del tuo popolo e… Dei freddi?”

Lo vidi aggrottare le sopracciglia, perplesso e pensieroso.

“Certo che le so, Bella. Sono un mucchio di sciocchezze. E se non la smetti di tergiversare ti alzo di peso e ti porto in ospedale.”

“Sono vere.” dissi, velocemente, prima di potermi pentire.

Ovviamente a lui non potevo nascondere nulla. E lui già sapeva, quindi non avrei infranto nessuna regola di segretezza.

“… Bella, forse hai preso un colpo in testa o…”

“Sono vere. I Cullen… I Cullen sono dei vampiri. E-Edward è un vampiro.”

Lui rimase qualche secondo a fissarmi, incredulo.

“Okay.” disse infine “Ammettiamo che prendo per buono quello che mi dici. Questo cosa c’entra con il tuo colorito verdastro?”

“Lui mi ha lasciata.” sussurrai, piano. Era necessario… Era necessario che Jacob sapesse. Ma faceva male. Un conto era aver rotto gli argini dentro di me; far scorrere il nome di Edward nella mia mente. Un altro era  _questo_. “Mi ha lasciata, mi ha detto che non mi amava più. E ho pensato, ho pensato che fosse stanco del mio essere umana, goffa, lenta… Non voleva trasformarmi, sai. Gliel’avevo chiesto – ma lui non voleva. E allora credo di aver sempre pensato, da quel giorno, di non essere abbastanza per lui. Perché se mi amava davvero, mi avrebbe voluto accanto per sempre… Ma lui non voleva trasformarmi. E mi sono detta che dovevo cogliere l’attimo, godermi ogni singolo istante che mi dedicava. Avevo paura della fine ed è stata dura, è stata dura davvero, Jake. Me l’aspettavo ma non mi aspettavo che facesse così male.”

Jacob si era avvicinato. Non poteva sedersi accanto a me, ma si era accucciato, per potermi guardare in viso da sotto in su. Solo in quel momento mi resi conto di vederlo attraverso un velo di lacrime, ma non ci badai.

Lui era lì. Pure se mi credeva pazza e non era convinto della mia storia sui vampiri, era lì e mi stava ascoltando, ed era serissimo.

Continuai a parlare, perché ormai avevo preso il via, e non potevo più fermarmi. Dopo tutto quel tempo… Dopo tutto quel tempo passato a portare il  _peso_  di quel segreto, finalmente mi sentivo  _libera_.

Non libera dall’amore per Edward, quello mai.

Però più leggera. Non ero più la sola a sopportare.

“Così, quando poi è tornato, ho pensato che fosse un’illusione, e che avrei dovuto approfittarne.”

“E’ tornato?”

Jake mi interruppe, il tono di voce neutro. Io ne approfittai per inspirare al massimo, per cercare di mettere in ordine le parole.

“Una notte. Io avevo preso dei sonniferi e… Non ero molto lucida. Mi è apparso davanti, non collegavo, credevo che… Credevo che fosse un sogno. Un sogno dai contorni perfetti, nonostante il mal di testa e poi… Mi sono approfittata del momento.”

“Capisco.”

Chiusi gli occhi, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

“No, Jake, non capisci.”

“Bella…”

“E’ successo meno di una settimana fa, Jake. Meno di una settimana fa. Lui se ne è andato.”

“Bella, mi dispiace, ma davvero, davvero non voglio sapere del tuo amore per Edward, ti prego, ti scongiuro, cerca di capirmi…”

“Jacob, io ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“Ti aiuterò, Bella. Ti aiuterò, lo prometto, sono qui per questo. Solo… Non sono pronto per questo discorso…”

“No, Jake.” riaprii gli occhi e gli afferrai un polso, disperata “Morirò, Jacob! Morirò!”

Lui sbatté le palpebre, due volte.

“Bella, per quanto tu possa stare male ora, non penso che tu…”

“Morirò.” ripetei “Non c’è niente che io possa fare, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto lo stesso. Permettimi almeno di morire _lontano_.”

Tirai il polso, finché la sua mano non fu sul mio ventre. La paura, di nuovo presente e in crescita, come un’onda lenta che saliva, si stava facendo strada in me.

Non avevo più paura della morte in sé; in questo momento, avevo paura di non poter far affidamento su Jacob.

_Il mio migliore amico._

Se lui mi avesse abbandonato… Non osavo pensarci.

Jake aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Io gli premetti di più la mano sulla mia pancia, dritta contro la durezza del mio ventre.

“E’ troppo presto.” dissi “E’ troppo veloce. Non posso dirlo a nessuno, non posso dirlo a Charlie. Andare da un medico non servirebbe, è troppo  _duro_. Non posso fare niente. Ma ti prego,  _ti prego_  dimmi che non sarò da sola.”

La confusione si trasformò in un’incerta incomprensione, poi in orrore.

“Non sapevo che fosse possibile.” continuai a blaterale, ormai avevo perso il filo di ogni cosa, volevo solo che lui capisse quanto bisogno avessi di lui “Non penso neppure che E-Edward lo sapesse. Avevo preso i sonniferi, io non mi rendevo conto,  _credevo fosse un sogno_ … Aveva  _detto_  di essere un sogno! E poi, e poi, ho iniziato ad avere incubi, e dormivo, e stavo male, e  _piangevo_ , oh Jacob, non so cosa fare, so solo che devo andare lontano e da sola non ce la posso fare…”

Jake aveva iniziato a tremare. Respirava forte, probabilmente cercando di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri, di giungere ad una decisione sensata.

“Mi ucciderà.” dissi infine “Mi sta bene, Jacob. Sono già scesa a patti con il fatto che morirò. Però  _non farmi morire sola_. Ti prego.”

E poi, Jacob chiuse gli occhi e si immobilizzò.

Non mi era dato sapere cosa stesse pensando, ma, mentre i minuti passavano, mi calmai anch’io.

Era fatta. Avevo fatto tutto ciò che potevo: ora stava a lui.

_Ti prego_ , pensai,  _ti prego, Jake_.

Dopo un tempo fin troppo lungo, Jacob riaprì gli occhi. Aveva l’espressione più dura che gli avessi mai visto, persino più dura di quando avevamo visto Sam e la sua banda sugli scogli.

Mi si strinse il cuore. Stavolta ero io, era colpa mia se il mio sole si stava spegnendo. Eppure, non riuscivo a fare a meno di pregare perché non mi lasciasse.

“Dimmi che cosa devo fare e dove dobbiamo andare.” disse infine, e un enorme e immenso sollievo mi pervase, nonostante tutto il resto.


	4. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo III**

 

Nella mia vita precedente, devo sicuramente essere stato un pericoloso pazzo omicida, altrimenti non si spiega la dose di sfiga che ho accumulato in questi sedici anni di vita.

Oltre alla morte di mia madre quando ero piccolo, oltre all’abbandono delle mie due sorelle che sono fuggite da qui non appena hanno potuto, oltre all’incidente di Billy che l’ha costretto sulla sedia a rotelle… La ragazza di cui sono innamorato è persa per un altro. E questo poteva essere accettabile, anche soprattutto perché  _l’altro_  se n’è andato e l’ha abbandonata.

Un po’ meno è stato accettabile capire che ci avrei messo un po’, per poter curare il suo cuore ferito e conquistarla. Era però un prezzo giusto, onesto, per poter essere finalmente felice. Avrei barattato un po’ di tempo per amore, ed ero anche sulla buona strada. Ce l’avrei fatta, era palese.

Ma la vita mi ha voluto molto, molto male.

Bella è incinta.

Non solo è incinta di Edward, dio, quello potrei capirlo e anche accettarlo. Non sono pronto per essere padre ma sono bravo con i bambini; avrei potuto fare uno sforzo e passarci sopra e fare lo zio simpatico per un po’ e ingoiare la bile al pensiero che ci sarebbe stata una piccola creatura a legarla a  _lui_ , ma okay, la sostanza non sarebbe cambiata.

E invece  _lui_  si era rivelato essere un vampiro, e il feto dentro la pancia di Bella cresceva troppo velocemente, ed era troppo duro, e insomma troppo troppo, e alla fine lei sarebbe morta.

Avevo sentito la sporgenza dura nel suo ventre. Per quanto fosse assurdo, non dubitavo della sua parola. Non se lei mi aveva parlato con quella voce tremula, e sottolineato le parole con quello sguardo da cucciolo preso in gabbia, e risottolineato il tutto con un contatto inequivocabile.

Avrei solo voluto urlare e sbattere la testa contro il muro e andare in coma e _risvegliarmi in un altro mondo_ , da un’altra parte, dove niente di tutto questo era mai successo perché insomma, diamine, era  _davvero possibile_  che esistesse un vampiro e che questo vampiro decidesse di mettere incinta l’unica ragazza che amavo?

Sì, ero stato molto, molto crudele. Forse un serial killer.

E adesso non potevo cambiare la realtà.

Bella mi aveva chiesto di starle accanto. Come avrei potuto abbandonarla? Non era quello che facevo da, beh, da quando la sua storia d’amore era finita e lei si era presentata come uno zombie a casa mia?

Avrei dovuto ingoiare la rabbia e il terrore –  _terrore di perderla davvero_  – e starle accanto. Anche solo per Charlie, aveva ragione lei. Avevo visto la mia famiglia soffrire; non avrei condannato Charlie a questo. L’incertezza della scomparsa di Bella poteva lasciargli una _speranza_ , almeno.

E Billy… Billy avrebbe avuto qualcuno su cui contare, no? Lo stesso Charlie… Harry, anche Harry lo avrebbe aiutato. E che diamine, pure Rachel e Rebecca sarebbero tornate, non erano così meschine da anteporre il loro dolore per la morte di mamma al benessere di Billy.

Ero io che non potevo permettermi di restare.

Non così. Non in questa situazione. Non mandando Bella lontana e alla deriva, dove non solo sarebbe morta, ma sarebbe morta nel giro di mezza giornata, ne ero sicuro – Bella aveva mai fatto parte degli scout? Ne dubitavo, mentre io almeno avevo una conoscenza base della vita nella natura.

Ed era stato per quello – il pensiero di _tradirla_ , di far del male a Charlie, di lasciarla  _morire_  senza nemmeno iniziare a  _pensare_  a una soluzione – che avevo riaperto gli occhi, fissando il suo volto pallido e terrorizzato, e avevo detto: “Dimmi che cosa devo fare e dove dobbiamo andare.”.

Non era una vera e propria scelta. Non avevo scelta.

Così come non l'aveva lei.

In pochi minuti, preparammo un piano di fuga.

Rientrai in casa, dicendo a Billy che dovevo prendere i libri perché oggi sarebbe toccato ai compiti. Andai in camera e in soffitta cercando di essere il più veloce possibile e nel frattempo di non fare rumore. Billy era al sicuro davanti alla tv, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

Mi auto-rubai un paio di cose – un sacco a pelo a misura di orso, ad esempio; uno zaino da escursione e diverse coperte – e le passai a Bella, che mi aspettava sotto la finestra di camera mia dopo aver fatto il giro della casa passando dal retro del garage, senza quindi farsi vedere da Billy.

Una volta preso tutto, uscii di nuovo di casa con due o tre libri sotto braccio.

“Andiamo da Bella a studiare.” dissi, cercando di essere disinvolto, mentre aprivo la porta “Nel garage fa troppo freddo per potersi sdraiare sul pavimento.”

Billy mi grugnì un assenso, troppo preso dalla partita, e io ringraziai ogni divinità di cui avessi memoria per la sua scarsa attenzione. Di solito non era così facile farlo fesso.

Raggiunsi di nuovo Bella in garage, che mi lasciò le cose e andò a prendere il pick up. Caricai in macchina tutto più la mia moto, che era la più grande.

Avevamo deciso di allontanarci sia da Forks che da La Push e andare a fare la spesa da un'altra parte. Trovammo una stazione di servizio sulla strada per Portland e cercammo altro cibo a lunga conservazione. Non sapevamo per quanto tempo saremmo stati via. Non potevamo fare alcuna previsione sulla... Data del parto... Ma sapevamo che la, la, _la cosa_ cresceva in fretta. Tutto ciò era un bene per le provviste alimentari necessarie, certo, ma  _male_ per tutto il resto.

Poco tempo.

Poco tempo per cercare una soluzione inesistente.

Poco tempo da passare ancora con Bella.

Strinsi i pugni, frantumando un pacchetto di cracker, e poi cercai di calmarmi di nuovo.

Dovevamo essere disinvolti. Due amici che facevano provviste per un'escursione. Un sorriso tirato sul volto e battute di poco conto; mormorare un “Hai già un accendino o hai intenzione di morire di freddo in montagna?” seguito da una risatina e dall'acquisto di dieci accendini, condito dalla battuta “Beh meglio fare scorta, mister premuroso.”.

Una volta finita la spesa, ci allontanammo ancora. Bella aveva intenzione di prosciugare il suo conto e prelevare tutto il possibile. Avevamo cercato di prendere più cose possibili, ma non si sapeva mai (beh, non si sapeva neppure come saremmo riusciti a comprare altro, dato che saremmo diventati due fuggitivi, ma avere dei soldi in tasca non era mai male).

Bella tornò quindi indietro, cercando un posto sicuro in cui posteggiare il pickup. Per proseguire avremmo usato la moto, e onestamente non sapevo come saremmo riusciti a farci stare tutto quello che avevamo preso. Alla fine ci arrangiammo a portare tutti e due degli zaini – io sul davanti, non era il massimo per guidare anche se avevo preso il più piccolo – mentre il sacco a pelo, riempito anch'esso, giaceva fra le mie gambe e il resto era sotto il sellino. Ce l'avremmo fatta, in qualche modo.

Guidai poi per il resto del pomeriggio, allontanandomi dalla costa. Conoscevo un po' di boschi nelle vicinanze, e per il resto mi bastava sapere che in ogni caso gli alberi sarebbero continuati ancora per un bel po'. L'importante era non farci trovare, e restare al sicuro nei boschi dietro casa non era quindi possibile. Con il pickup li avremmo depistati un po', o almeno così speravo.

Quando ormai la luce stava iniziano a scarseggiare, benedicendo l'inesistente traffico, svoltai con la moto nella foresta. Non era il massimo procedere sull'andatura irregolare del terreno, anche e soprattutto perché non osavo seguire un sentiero. Non ci inoltrammo molto negli alberi, sia perché dovevamo montare la tenda, sia perché avevo paura di beccare con le ruote una radice sporgente o un sasso un po' troppo appuntito e allora addio tempo limitato, saremmo semplicemente morti lì entrambi.

Quando scendemmo, Bella sembrava più pallida del solito. Si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro un albero e rimase lì, semplicemente, respirando velocemente e guardandosi intorno con aria smarrita.

Anche io non dissi nulla. Che c'era da dire? Mi limitai a scaricare la moto dal necessario; a toglierle lo zaino con la tenda dalle spalle e a cercare di spianare un po' il terreno dove avrei montato la tenda. Fortunatamente non aveva ancora nevicato. E 'ancora' era la parola chiave, perché sarebbe successo.

Dopo una buona mezz'ora, mentre imprecavo contro i paletti e il sole era quasi scomparso dietro gli alberi, Bella si mosse. La sentii armeggiare con il cibo – un sacchetto di patatine?

“Vuoi?” mi chiese.

Mi girai a guardarla.

Non avrei dovuto farmi prendere dalle emozioni, ma era stato tutto così improvviso.

Il giorno prima meditavo su come avrei dovuto farla ridere un'altra volta, e sognavo un bacio come premio.

Adesso... Adesso eravamo due fuggitivi, Charlie probabilmente era rientrato e aveva dato l'allarme dopo il giro di telefonate a Billy. E Bella era incinta di un  _vampiro_  e prossima a morire.

Perfetto, insomma.

… E non riuscivo a non amarla, nonostante tutto. La guardavo, vedevo il suo viso pallido e le occhiaie e l'unica cosa a cui potevo pensare era di andare ad abbracciarla e lenire il suo dolore, anche con una bugia.

Stupido, stupido Jacob.

“Passa.” le risposi invece “Sono esausto.”

“Puoi fare una pausa.”

“No che non posso. Il sole sta svanendo.”

“Mmmh... Ma sei a buon punto, no?”

Mi girai a guardare la tenda mezza montata.

“Sì, lo sono. Ci sono altre cose da fare, però.”

Mi misi una buona manciata di patatine in bocca, guadagnandomi l'occhiata disgustata di Bella. Quasi soffocai nel tentativo di ridacchiare e mangiare insieme, ma poi mi rimisi al lavoro. Lasciai perdere la tenda per un attimo e riempii di cibo sia il sellino della moto, chiuso, che uno degli zaini; poi lo appesi ad un ramo con una corda. E dopo ancora presi qualche rametto e mi dilettai ad accendere il fuoco. Bella mi osservava, curiosa, continuando a mangiare patatine.

Alla fine dovetti prendere la torcia per finire il lavoro con la tenda, dato che il fuoco altro non era che una fiammella e non aiutava molto, con il sole ormai sparito.

“Perfetto.” dissi infine “Puoi andare a nanna, Bella.”

“Tu no?”

“Raccolgo prima ancora un po' di legna. Quella che riesco a trovare nelle vicinanze, tranquilla.”

Aveva visto il suo sguardo perso, terrorizzato.

Dio, non aveva battuto ciglio nel programmare la fuga per potersene morire lontana da Charlie e adesso aveva paura di un po' di solitudine.

Beh, si sarebbe dovuta abituare. Io mi ero preso la responsabilità della nostra sopravvivenza – fino a quando sarebbe stato possibile – e questo prevedeva l'allontanamento, ogni tanto.

Non ci misi molto con la legna, in ogni caso. Ed ero esausto, terrorizzato per... Beh, per tutto.

Però, quando entrai nella tenda e vidi Bella rannicchiata nel sacco a pelo, non potei fare a meno di sorridere.

Sembrava così innocente, così tranquilla e beata. E il sacco a pelo era uno solo.

Potevo far finta, almeno per una notte, che niente di tutto questo fosse successo.

E potevo dormire tenendola fra le braccia, come avevo sempre sognato.


	5. Capitolo IV

**Capitolo IV**

 

I primi giorni trascorsero abbastanza bene, senza incidenti.

Durante la mattina e per una buona parte del pomeriggio camminavamo. Con la moto al seguito e carichi di tutte le nostre cose, procedevamo un passo alla volta inoltrandoci sempre di più nella foresta.

Bella non si lamentava mai, ma io vedevo i segni sotto i suoi occhi farsi sempre più scuri e profondi.

Dimagriva.

Per quanto mangiasse – e io cercavo sempre di farla mangiare un po' di più del normale – se non vomitava non sembrava comunque riuscire a trarre sostentamento dal cibo.

Ogni volta che la guardavo non riuscivo a non pensarci, e ogni volta che ci pensavo dovevo stringere i pugni e trattenere la rabbia, concentrandomi solo a mettere un piede dietro l'altro e a stare attento a rami, radici e sassi.

Solo dopo quattro giorni decidemmo di fermarci. Ormai pensavamo di essere abbastanza lontani dalla civiltà e, più di ogni altra cosa, io vedevo che Bella era arrivata al limite.

La sua pancia era letteralmente esplosa, nel frattempo. Lei cercava di nasconderla con il giaccone e il giubbotto, ma, non avendo fatto alcuna spesa prenatale, i vestiti ormai le stavano abbastanza stretti e tendevano la stoffa.

Non mi disturbava come avrebbe dovuto, a dire il vero. Forse perché il viso era sempre più magro, o forse perché non avevo comunque visto la sua pelle, il mio cervello si rifiutava di credere che fosse reale.

Jacob, l'esperto nell'evitare pensieri scomodi e nel mascherare il delirio interno. Cercavo sempre di trovare una battuta per Bella, di non farle pesare il suo avermi chiesto di starle accanto, ma vedevo che lei ci pensava spesso. E io stringevo i pugni, ignorando il suo sguardo triste e sparando cavolate con la bocca, perché sapevo che non sarei mai riuscito a trovare una soluzione al 'piccolo problema in espansione'.

Non che mi arrendessi a prescindere, sia chiaro. Ma non riuscivo davvero a pensare a niente, e reprimevo la rabbia cercando di non farla esplodere, di mostrarmi forte.

"Jacob, non serve." aveva detto una volta lei, con un filo di voce, mentre io ridevo da solo di una battuta che mi ero già dimenticato, anche se l'avevo pronunciata giusto mezzo secondo prima.

Io mi ero subito zittito.

Bella era seduta con la schiena contro un tronco d'albero. Aveva fra le mani un succo di frutta che non beveva e si limitava ad appoggiarsi alla sporgenza del suo ventre, come se ormai non le importasse più di niente. La testa era leggermente reclinata e, per un momento, il terrore di perderla invase tutto il resto. Poi Bella si mosse, e l'illusione di un cadavere con il collo spezzato scomparve, lasciandomi sollevato e stordito nello stesso tempo.

Aveva gli occhi umidi, ma non piangeva, o forse non riusciva. Cercò di sollevare leggermente gli angoli della bocca, a pallida imitazione di un sorriso vero.

"Jake." mi disse "Credo di avere un piccolo problemino."

"... Cosa." chiesi, un sussurro che si perse nello sbuffo d'aria gelida. Non era comunque abbastanza basso da essere paragonato al suono della  _sua_  voce.

"Io devo... Devo..." Bella non sembrava trovare le parole.

"Bella." la ripresi. Ero fuori controllo; cercavo di rimanere calmo di fronte alla sua espressione ma era come... come se dieverse bolle stessero esplodendo dentro di me.

Ero al centro di una devastazione galattica, impotente nei confronti di tutti.

"... Devo fare pipì." disse infine. Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo "Non penso..." continuò poi "Non penso di riuscire ad alzarmi."

"Ah." risposi.

Il mio cervello urlava  _SBAGLIATO_  da tutti i pori.

Non era... Non era così che avevo pensato di... Di...

Poi mi accorsi che lei stava aspettando qualcosa. Una mia reazione, presumevo.

E quindi mi avvicinai a lei e le ofrii un braccio. Bella lasciò a terra il succo di frutta e cercò di puntellarsi sui piedi per alzarsi. Io semplicemente la tirai su.

"Hai messo su parecchi muscoli, Jake." mi disse lei, mentre la trascinavo letteralmente dietro un albero.

Io ignorai il tentativo di alleggerire l'atmosfera. Semplicemente non sentivo... Nulla. Osservavo la devastazione e non riuscivo a impedirla.

L'aiutai a togliere i jeans, le calze e la biancheria.

_Non era così che pensavo di... Di..._

Il mio cervello si censurò da solo. Non avevo tempo per le cazzate; a dirla tutta, il tempo sembrava stare per scadere in tutti i sensi.

La pancia di Bella non era ancora enorme al punto giusto, ma tanto lei non sarebbe sopravvissuta comunque. Avrebbe portato con sé nella tomba quell'escrescenza oscena e tutto quello sarebbe servito solo a non far soffrire troppo Charlie e a rendermi un fuggitivo per sempre.

Girai la testa dall'altra parte, mentre Bella si aggrappava ancora a me e faceva quello che doveva fare.

Non riuscivo a pensare.

"Jake." mi richiamò lei, alla fine di tutto. L'aiutai a pulirsi e a risistemarsi, senza dire una parola.

_Non era così che pensavo..._

Mi sentivo un disco rotto. Senza neppure il disco, rotto e basta.

Riportai Bella al solito albero e la feci sedere di nuovo. Lei appoggiò la testa al tronco e chiuse gli occhi.

Era esausta.

Esausta per essere stata aiutata ad alzarsi, fare pochi passi e sostenersi mentre faceva pipì.

Poi Bella riaprì gli occhi e si posò una mano sulla pancia, sorridendo.

Sorrideva.

Sorrideva a quel mostro che le mangiava la vita, che l'avrebbe condannata a morte e che, che...

"Perché?!" chiesi, alzandomi in piedi di scatto.

Il mio cervello, che era restato immobiloe a guardare la devastazione dei mondi, sembrava deciso a ribellarsi alla sua fine imminente. Non sentivo più il mio corpo, solo un tremore infinito, eppure non avevo freddo.

Avevo caldo. Sempre più caldo.

Bella sembrò capire subito. Strinse le labbra e mi guardò con aria triste. Si sistemò meglio, tirandosi su le gambe e abbracciandosele, come a coprire quella  _cosa_ che le cresceva nel ventre.

Come a  _proteggerla_.

"Jacob, non è colpa sua."

Io mi portai le mani alla testa e girai su me stesso.

"Come sarebbe, Bella?! Come sarebbe?! Certo che è colpa sua!"

Lei non aveva cambiato espressione. I suoi occhi erano grandi, troppo grandi – il mostro le aveva mangiato la pelle, le ossa degli zigomi sembravano volerle bucare la faccia.

"No, Jake! Lui non ha colpe per voler crescere. E' solo..."

Non la feci finire.

La pressione in me era aumentata a dismisura. Le stelle dietro i miei occhi erano esplose; non più bolle di sapone a cui assistevo impotente, ma supernove che erano andate in frantumi al mio grido di rabbia e impotenza.

Ed ero esploso anch'io.

La mia visuale si era spostata e il viso di Bella mi appariva vicino, troppo vicino e troppo alieno, con un'espressione terrorizzata che non le apparteneva. Mi accorso di aver ringhiato davvero, e non solo nella mia testa, solo quando il suono cessò e io rimasi stordito ad ascoltare il silenzio.

Cercai di spostarmi, di capire che cosa fosse successo, e mi ritrovai ad inciampare in quattro zampe che non avevo mai visto.

Poi arrivarono le voci, dritte nella mia testa.

"Jacob."

La conoscevo, l'avevo già sentita.

Embry.

Ero confuso. Cercai di allontanarmi in qualche modo e mi ritrovai quasi a sbattere contro un albero.

"Segui l'istinto, Jake. Jared, corri ad avvisare Sam."

Vedevo con i suoi occhi. Avevo ancora quel maledetto albero davanti a me e, al contempo, la foresta mi sfrecciava ai lati. Vidi anche il tremolio di qualcun altro, altrove – Jared? - che però scomparve immediatamente.

"Jacob, siamo tutti preoccupati. Dove sei? Che ti è successo?"

Cercai di concentrarmi ancora una volta sui miei piedi – sulle mie zampe. Riuscii a rimettermi dritto e azzardai inizialmente qualche passo, poi, una volta trovata la stabilità, una breve corsa che mi avrebbe portato lontano da Bella. Dovevo capire.

"Non c'è niente da capire, Jake. Lo sai già, è nelle nostre leggende."

Le leggende, vero. Già. Gran bella cazzata! Le leggende.

Ai margini della mia mente, comparve un'altra presenza.

"Jacob?"

Sam non mi stava particolarmente simpatico negli ultimi tempi e anche prima non l'avevo mai sentito parlare molto, però la creatura sembrò riconoscerlo subito. Soprattutto riconoscerlo come capo.

"Non 'creatura', Jake. Lupo. Siamo lupi, andiamo, dovresti averlo capito." intervenne Embry.

"Embry, continua a perlustrare il perimetro e sta zitto. Jacob, come ti senti? All'inizio è difficile per tutti. E' la rabbia che provoca il cambiamento e la calma che ti fa ritornare umano. Cerca di non aggrapparti alla paura."

Oh, gran bel suggerimento. Mi fermai un attimo in mezzo allo spiazzo che ero riuscito a raggiungere e iniziai a concentrarmi sugli odori. Gli odori erano diversi, con quel nuovo naso. Il me-umano era confuso; il me-lupo sembrava molto concentrato a notare se ci fossero pericoli nei paraggi.

"Jacob, sei con Bella Swan? Dovete tornare indietro, vi stanno cercando tutti. Qualunque cosa sia successa io..."

Il viso di Bella mi apparve davanti agli occhi.

_Calma, Jake._

Bella terrorizzata, con gli occhi enormi spalancati.

Avevo solo perso la calma per un istante. Dovevo ritornare indietro, era possibile.

"Hai ferito Bella?" chiese Sam, e sentii nella sua voce una nota di colpa. Vidi assieme a lui la scena della sua aggressione ad Emily. Sentii anche il modo in cui era _legato_  ad Emily.

_Calma, Jake._

"Bella non è ferita." risposi, sentendoti un po' scemo "Sentite, non è che questa cosa della comunicazione può essere più tipo 'parliamo ad alta voce' che non 'ti entro nella testa e vedo tutto'?"

Sentì Embry sbruffare e il suo cervello decifrò il suono come una risatina.

"No, amico." mi disse "Sarebbe troppo facile, altrimenti."

"Mh."

_Calma, Jake._

Mi sedetti sulle foglie e osservai la neve che, alla fine, aveva deciso di farsi vedere.

"Jake, devi tornare a casa.  _Devi..._ "

Le voci scomparvero.

Con mio immenso sollievo, oserei dire, perché il tono dell'ultima frase lasciata a metà non mi lasciava molti dubbi sulla sua  _inclinazione_.

Era un ordine alfa.

Ne avevo sentito parlare solo nelle leggende, ovviamente, ma il lupo le conosceva. E quando iniziavi a credere alle leggende perché, beh, ti eri appena trasformato in un coso enorme e peloso e altri compagni di scorribande ti parlavano in testa, allora dovevi considerare le leggende nella loro totalità.

Ero anche riuscito a non pensare a Bella, alla cosa che si portava nel ventre.

Mi lasciai cadere con la schiena per terra, tremando di paura e sollievo... E mi accorsi di essere nudo.

_Ah, perfetto. Quindi i vestiti non sono compresi nella trasformazione magica?_

Tornare da Bella sarebbe stato uno spasso. Saremmo stati pari, quantomeno.

Partì come uno sbuffo, ma ben presto mi ritrovai a ridere di gusto. Non c'era niente di divertente nella mia situazione, ma un po' d'isteria poco prima della fine non sembrava far male.

_Bella._

Avevo pensato 'poco prima della fine'. E in effetti Bella pareva non avere troppe ore dinanzi a sé.

Era stato quello a scatenarlo, all'inizio, no? La mia rabbia, la mia impotenza di fronte ad un destino che non poteva essere cambiato.

Mi rimisi seduto, soffocando le risate. Nonostante la neve che aveva cominciato a cadere e la mia nudità, non sentivo freddo.

Dovevo pensare molto, molto bene. Nella mia testa avevo già fatto più volte qualche battuta e, ogni istante che passava e che riesaminavo la situazione, mi appariva lampante la verità.

Bella sarebbe morta perché non riusciva a nutrirsi, e perdeva le forze ora dopo ora.

La cosa che le cresceva nel ventre aveva un vampiro come padre.

E i vampiri bevevano sangue.

Forse non avevo accettato del tutto la realtà dei fatti, fino a quel punto. Voglio dire, ovviamente Bella era incinta e la sua gravidanza non era normale. Lei aveva detto 'vampiro' e io avevo registrato la cosa come marginale; era solo una parola. Non era importante di fronte alla prospettiva di perderla.

Però...

Però, adesso, le leggende Quileute si erano rivelate vere. Se quelle erano vere, erano vere anche quelle sulla famiglia Cullen, i vampiri che si cibavano di sangue animale.

E il lupo doveva essere in grado di cacciare animali.

Dovevo almeno provarci; non potevo tornare da Bella a mani vuote e non potevo neppure tornare con una falsa speranza. Dovevo sbrigarmi, però, altrimenti che io avessi o meno una preda da dissanguare non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

Problema uno. Avevo tutta la banda di Sam in testa – a questo punto, era evidente che fosse un  _branco_ , e non una banda – e non volevo renderli partecipi dei fatti miei o di quelli di Bella.

Problema due. Sam Uley era il capo, l'alfa. Un suo ordine aveva valore di legge.

Mi alzai, sgranchendomi le membra. I miei arti, umani come al solito, sembravano a posto. Osservandomi per la prima volta dopo parecchio tempo senza vestiti, notai anche che quello che aveva detto Bella poco prima era vero: avevo messo su un bel po' di muscoli. Solo a cercare legna nel bosco? No, non credevo. Forse c'entrava la faccenda da lupo.

Forse c'entrava anche con il fatto che la neve mi si scioglieva addosso e non mi dava alcun fastidio.

Neve.

Ecco il problema numero tre. Bella era ancora fuori, seduta e appoggiata contro un tronco d'albero, inerme contro la neve, senza la possibilità di spostarsi.

_Okay, Jacob, è il tempo di ragionare._

Pochi istanti dopo, con una speranza più che una verità assoluta, cercai di ritrovare la rabbia e di ridiventare lupo.


	6. Capitolo V

**Capitolo V**

 

"Come diamine hai fatto?!"

Era sempre Embry nella mia testa. Avvertivo, però, anche altre presenze. Probabilmente qualcun altro si era trasformato, forse per darmi il bevenuto, ma non volevo essere egocentrico.

Sam era arrabbiato.

"Jacob." disse " _Devi immediatamente tornare..._ "

"No." risposi.

Sentii qualcuno – Paul, mi informò il lupo – ringhiare, mentre Embry emetteva uno sbruffo sconsolato.

Non si discuteva un ordine alfa.

" _Non esistono obiezioni! Devi tornare...!_ "

"NO." lo interruppi ancora, più forte.

Le mie gambe –  _zampe_  – stavano per muoversi. Nel tentativo di frenarle, iniziai a tremare sul posto.

Dondolavo, avanti a indietro.

"Amico, è meglio se non lo combatti." intervenne di nuovo Embry.

Un altro lupo emerse ai margini della coscenza. Una parte di me registrò lo stupore di quando si accorse che era una femmina, ma cercai di non badarci.

" _Torna_ " Sam era sempre più furioso, lo potevo sentire sbuffare per cercare di imprimere più forza all'ordine alfa " _Torna..._ "

" _NO!_ "

Ora anche la mia voce aveva il timbro dell'alfa. Con un rinculo, sentii le voci sparire; tutte, tranne il guaito mentale di Sam, che sembrava preso in contropiede.

Le catene che imprigionavano il mio corpo smisero di stringere e io caddi all'indietro.

" _Cosa_." disse Sam " _Cosa stai facendo, cosa...?_ "

Riuscii a rialzarmi e mi accorsi non sentire altro. La voce di Sam aveva il timbro dell'alfa e non mi imprigionava, ma io avevo smesso di sentire i suoi pensieri e di vedere con i suoi occhi.

"Ah." cercai di dire "Adesso è diventata una conversazione ad alta voce?"

"Jacob." rispose Sam "Jacob, cosa hai fatto?  _Torna_. Torna, ti prego, possiamo parlarne..."

"Ma ne stiamo parlando. Così va meglio."

Mi arrivò una sorta di guaito/ruggito mentale.

"Scusami." mi sentii in dovere di precisare "Non è per te. Ho solo pensato... Ho solo  _sperato_  che essere discendente del precedente alfa mi desse un certo... potere."

"Reclami il branco, quindi?  _E' questo che vuoi? Potere?_ "

Il mio corpo di lupo scattò in automatico, ringhiando. Io cercai di tenerlo sotto controllo. Anche se le zampe erano grosse e pelose, io ero sempre io. Il lupo poteva essere controllato dall'uomo; doveva essere così. E a me non serviva un branco.

"No." risposi "Non mi serve il branco. Mi serve il lupo."

Passarono alcuni istanti, in cui tornai a muovermi secondo i miei desideri. Presi un bel respiro e cercai di capire se c'erano prede nelle vicinanze.

"Cosa? Perché ti serve il lupo?"

"Ah, ecco. Molto meglio. Mi spiace, è un segreto."

Adesso potevo permettermi di pensare a Bella, ma non ero ancora sicuro sul controllo che avevo in quella conversazione quindi preferii concentrarmi sulla preda.

Una debole scia di qualcosa verso est...

"Jacob, mi devi una spiegazione! Jacob!"

Lo ignorai. Era facile, se mi calavo nel lupo.

Non pensai a nulla e lasciai che i miei piedi mi guidassero.

L'alce era da solo e stava bevendo al fiume. Come se non avessi fatto altro da quando ero nato, mi avventai su di lui e lo uccisi.

Ci misi qualche istante a riemergere, a dire il vero. Giusto il tempo per fermarmi dallo sbranare la mia preda.

Cercando di nascondermi al lupo, ero sceso troppo in profondità. In un certo senso, gli urli di Sam nella testa mi avevano aiutato a non smarrirmi.

"Fico." dissi, moderando lo spavento "Senti, Sam, ti va di urlarmi nella testa anche la prossima volta?"

"Cosa? Cosa? Cosa stai facendo, Jacob? Ti prego, parla con me!"

Lo ignorai, di nuovo padrone del mio corpo peloso, e cercai di trascinare la mia preda indietro. Il problema non era seguire la scia, il problema era che dovevo tirarmi dietro un animale enorme e morto e senza poter correre non era per niente facile.

Dovevo pensare a Bella.

Dovevo pensare alle sue mani tremanti e alla disperazione nei suoi occhi. Alla lacrima che aveva versato e che poteva essere l'ultima oncia di acqua rimasta nel suo corpo. Nel suo  _sangue_.

Dovevo pensare alla cosa che le stava prosciugando la vita, trovare un modo per posticipare la fine ancora di un giorno, e poi un giorno ancora.

Non avevo intenzione di trasmettere questi pensieri a Sam, e sembrò che la cosa funzionasse. Voglio dire, lo sentivo urlare e implorarmi e arrabbiarsi per scatenare una mia reazione – senza risultato –; se avesse visto la pancia di Bella come la vedevo io nei miei ricordi probabilmente avrebbe cambiato registro.

Riuscii ad arrivare alla piccola radura dove ero riuscito a ritrasformarmi per la prima volta. Era abbastanza vicina e per Bella sarebbe stato meglio vedermi nella mia pelle da essere umano, presumevo. Dovevamo parlare e metà delle cose che erano successe in quei pochi minuti, mezz'ora al massimo, non le capivo neanche io.

Mi ritrasformai, trovando la calma dentro di me e ignorando le urla di Sam. Mi ritrovai a sputare peli di alce e quella fu l'unica nota negativa della caccia.

Ripresi a trascinare l'alce. I miei muscoli supersviluppati servivano a qualcosa, dopotutto, e non mi erano spuntati solo per fare scena. Fico.

O meglio, lo sarebbe stato quando avessi avuto cinque minuti in croce della mia vita per riflettere seriamente sulla questione.

Trovai Bella nello stesso identico punto in cui l'avevo lasciata. Sempre con le mani tremanti, forse un po' più pallida. Mi sentì arrivare e alzò verso di me due occhi enormi impauriti; il viso però le si contrasse in un altra smorfia notando il mio stato.

"... Jake." disse.

"Ehilà. Scusa per lo spavento, io non... Non sapevo che... Immagino che potremmo parlare, dopo..."

"Jake, perché stai trascinando un alce e perché nel nome di tutto ciò che è sacro sei nudo."

Sorrisi, smagliante. Era tipico di Bella lasciare da parte le questioni importanti del tipo 'ti sei appena trasformato in un lupo' e concentrarsi sulle piccole – beh, non tanto  _piccole_  – cose come 'Jacob, migliore amico mio, sei completamente  _nudo_ '.

"Ah, l'hai notato?" risposi, tranquillo e indifferente, continuando a lanciarle occhiate di sottecchi "Così siamo pari, no?"

Non potei giurarci date le sue condizioni, ma Bella sembrò fare mille smorfie per cercare di trattenersi dal ridere. Sicuramente, se avesse potuto, sarebbe arrossita.

"In ogni caso, ti ho portato la cena. Una cena che potrebbe permetterti di arrivare alla prossima alba, o almeno lo spero."

Bella corrugò le sopracciglia; poi, in un lampo di comprensione, spostò lo sguardo verso l'alce e sgranò gli occhi.

"Stando alle nostre leggende, i Cullen si nutrono di sangue animale. Quindi deve poter fare qualcosa, no?"

"Jake, io non, ah, non penso sia una buona idea..."

"Sei incinta di un vampiro, Bella. E stai morendo. Guardami negli occhi."

Mi accucciai davanti a lei, lasciando momentaneamente l'alce, e le presi il mento con una mano, costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo.

"Lo so io come lo sai tu. La tua pancia si ingrandisce e tutto il resto di te deperisce. Mangi più di quanto dovresti e non funziona. E' evidente che... Il feto... Voglia qualcosa che ancora non gli hai dato da fonti esterne. Se lo prende da te, Bella. Sta prosciugando il tuo sangue e se non provi, se anche solo non  _provi_ ,  _sai_ che morirai presto, e morire presto non ti servirà a niente. Non ne so molto di gravidanze ma, per quanto grande sia diventata la tua pancia, pure io so che non è abbastanza perché una creatura possa sopravvivere con una madre morta."

Bella non poteva sottrarsi al mio sguardo. La vidi cercare dentro di sé una scusa e non trovare niente.

Avevo ragione.

E lei non poteva permettersi di perdere questa opportunità, lo sapeva.

Le lasciai andare il mento, non appena vidi nei suoi occhi che aveva preso una decisione. Le avvicinai l'alce.

"Gli ho spezzato il collo senza ferirlo. Ho pensato che altrimenti avrebbe perso troppo sangue..."

"Mh..."

Sospirai.

"Non devi perforza morderlo, Bella. Abbiamo un coltello. Gli faccio un taglio sulla gola e vediamo che succede, vuoi?"

Lei annuì, ancora poco convinta ma decisa a provare. Si mise una mano sulla pancia e io strinsi le labbra, dandole la schiena. Chiusi gli occhi per un istante e controllai il tremore.

Il lupo non mi era più d'alcun aiuto. Il lupo sarebbe rimasto buono, dormiente fino alla prossima occasione.

Presi il coltello dalle nostre cose e feci un taglio sul collo dell'alce. Ne uscì pochissimo sangue, ma Bella sembrò subito rianimarsi.

Era senza controllo, io potevo vederlo. Si sporse subito verso il liquido vermiglio, irrimediabilmente attratta. La sua mano si spostò dalla pancia e cercò di afferrare l'alce per avere una presa migliore.

Si avventò sul collo dell'animale.

Senza pensare a niente; io immaginai che così doveva apparire il lupo nella sua essenza più estrema. Puro istinto e nessun controllo.

Solo che il lupo non era un vampiro, era il protettore degli esseri umani.

Il pensiero che dentro di lei, Bella, la  _mia_  Bella crescesse un abominio il cui desiderio di sangue era in grado di annientare il concetto stesso di umanità... Distorcere i contorni del viso di Bella, farle notare e volere solo il sangue; lei, che alla vista del sangue sveniva e vomitava...

Mi ritrovai di nuovo bloccato, mentre la osservavo mangiare.

Troppo vicino per trasformarmi senza danni.

Troppo poco Jacob per evitare di farle male; di cedere all'istinto che mi ordinava di distruggere quella creatura infernale.

Bloccato.

Ma non ero costretto ad assistere.

Non appena me ne resi conto, voltai le spalle a quello spettacolo e corsi di nuovo via, verso la radura. Mi trasformai a metà strada e fu liberatorio in molti sensi.

Sam sentì che ero tornato e ricominciò a cercare di convincermi a parlare, a tornare. Io non gli badavo. Per un momento, per un solo momento, avrei lasciato al lupo buona parte del controllo. Non abbastanza per fargli voltare le spalle e attaccare la creatura, ma tanto quanto bastava per impedirmi di pensare per almeno cinque minuti.

Corsi un bel po' e dopo, esausto sulle zampe, mentre ero più o meno sceso a patti con quello che Bella era diventata, capii che non potevo semplicemente scappare.

Un alce sarebbe stato sufficiente per quanto? Una giornata, due, mezza settimana? E se non fosse bastato affatto? E Bella?

Non potevo abbandonarla. Semplicemente non potevo.

L'amavo troppo. E la verità era che l'amavo anche con i tratti deformati dalla sete e la pancia gonfia di un figlio non mio. Mi aveva offerto una scelta, giorni prima. E io dovevo andare fino in fondo.

Tornai indietro il più velocemente possibile, con il pensiero di parlarle, di spiegarle ogni cosa legata al lupo.

Con l'obiettivo di tenerla in vita e di cercare una soluzione per permetterle di sopravvivere a sé stessa.


	7. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo >_<

Bella si era limitata a fissare le proprie mani intrecciate per un lungo, lunghissimo momento.

Per la prima volta, non riuscii a capire che cosa pensasse.

"Così" disse infine "Anche le vostre leggende con i lupi sono vere. La rabbia scatena la trasformazione e dopo imparate a controllarvi. Le vostre menti sono collegate ma tu, basandoti su una supposizione, sei riuscito a contrastare gli ordini e a separarti dal branco, che sa solo che sei con me ma non sa  _di_  me. Corretto?"

"Sì, finora sì."

Ero seduto proprio davanti a lei, a gambe incrociate. La osservavo alla ricerca di una qualsiasi reazione.

Bella sospirò.

"E io ho iniziato a trovare il sangue di alce gustoso. Il sangue!"

"Già, beh, immagino che se fai sesso con un vampiro e ci rimani non sia così strano. Avresti almeno dovuto pensarci!"

Bella mi trucidò con lo sguardo.

In effetti, l'alce era servito allo scopo. Non tremava più e sembrava aver ripreso un po' di colore.

"E tu, Jacob Black." disse, sottolineando le parole "Sei ancora  _nudo_."

Sorrisi di nuovo. Non potevo farne a meno.

"Se vuoi, puoi approfittarne." le dissi, facendole l'occhiolino.

Lei mi fulminò di nuovo, però arrossì.

_Jacob uno succhiasangue meno venticinquemila. Ben fatto, Jake._

"No, grazie." rispose, gelida "Come hai gentilmente fatto notare, partner soprannaturale o meno, quando fai sesso per  _una_  volta e poi ci rimani, tutta la faccenda inizia ad essere un po' meno attraente di come la immaginavi prima."

"Ah, quindi prima la immaginavi, eh? E dimmi, sono mai rientrato fra i tuoi partner immaginari?"

Bella alzò una mano e fece il gesto di gettarmi addosso qualcosa, ma aveva solo una manciata di foglie secce fra le mani.

"Vai a farti fottere, Jake." rispose, arrossendo ancora.

Era troppo divertente. Era per momenti come questi che mi ero innamorato di lei, dopotutto.

"Beh, io sono qui, bello e disponibile. Però pare che l'unica creatura femminile nel raggio di miglia non voglia assumersi l'onere del compito."

"Jake! Vatti a vestire!" urlò infine lei.

Con una risata, mi alzai – ben attento a farle sventolare davanti le mie grazie – e corsi a recuperare alcuni vestiti di ricambio prima che i suoi improperi raggiungessero le mie orecchie.

Era proprio una ficata la supervelocità, ora che ci pensavo.

Mi buttai addosso un paio di jeans e una canottiera – tanto non sentivo in alcun modo il freddo – e tornai da Bella, dopo che lei ebbe smesso di urlare.

"Senti." le dissi "Non pensi sia il caso di entrare in tenda? Per me non vuol dire niente ma dato che ha iniziato a nevicare... Ecco... Penso che per te sia molto più freddo."

Bella fece una smorfia.

"Penso tu abbia ragione." disse. Provò a tirarsi su e le porsi una mano. Lei mi guardò diffidente per qualche secondo, prima che io scoppiassi in una grossa risata e la tirassi a me, facendola alzare.

Bella ondeggiò qualche istante, poi recuperò l'equilibrio e mi lasciò la mano, dirigendosi verso la tenda. Il fatto che riuscisse a camminare da sola era una delle cose che mi riempivano di gioia.

Era migliorata così tanto, e in così poco tempo. Era come se il sangue che avesse bevuto fosse immediatamente entrato in circolo.

Scuotendo la testa, mi adoperai per trascinare la carcassa dissanguata dell'alce lontano. Sulla via del ritorno raccolsi anche parecchia legna, stupendomi e apprezzano enormemente la superforza lupesca che mi permetterva di strappare interi rami e di trascinarmeli in spalla senza sentire un briciolo di fatica.

"Mi sarebbe proprio servita il primo giorno." sussurrai al nulla.

L'unico lato negativo della faccenda era l'enorme rumore che fece il mio stomaco una volta che ebbi finito di accendere il fuoco. Non erano rimaste molte provviste, in effetti, e volevo comunque tenere qualcosa da parte per Bella. Non poteva certo nutrirsi di sangue e basta.

Cercai di limitarmi a uno... due pacchetti di schiacciatine al rosmarino e poi, insoddisfatto, entrai nella tenda e mi infilai nel sacco a pelo con Bella.

Lei stava già dormendo. La circondai con le braccia, cercando di non svegliarla, e mi addormentai anch'io.

 

***

 

Ero tutto intento a cacciare una nuova preda per Bella – la prima cosa che mi aveva detto quella mattina, una volta sveglia, era che si sentiva  _affamata_  – quando la sentii e mi bloccai sul posto, inchiodando.

"Buongiorno, capo Jacob! Come ti va la vita?"

No no no no NO NO NO  _NO_.

"Va beh, nemmeno un 'ciao Leah, come va, che mi racconti di te?' A proposito, devi dirmi dove dirigermi."

"Leah, no. L'ho detto chiaramente a Sam, non mi serve un braco. Gira le chiappe e torna a La Push."

"Potresti anche sentire le mie ragioni, prima, no?"

"Leah,  _te li porterai dietro_  e non ci sono ragioni che lo possano giustificare!"

"Senti, non sono una pivella." poté sentire che era piccata, come se l'avesse ferita nell'orgoglio "Non mi interessano i tuoi segreti e assolutamente non ho intenzione di riferire a Sam alcunché." potei leggere nella sua mente che era vero "Inoltre, ho provato ad andarmene per i fatti miei ma non ci sono riuscita. E dato che devo appartenere a qualcuno, ho scelto te. Sono scappata, Jacob." la vidi lasciare casa nel cuore della notte, con solo i vestiti che indossava "Ho evitato tutti i punti di controllo e mi sono gettata nel mare. Mi sono trasformata solo in quel momento e ho nuotato per parecchie miglia verso sud, sperando di aver azzeccato la direzione, prima di ritrasformarmi e uscire e percorrere correndo altrettante miglia verso l'entroterra e poi, solo allora, finalmente ritrasformarmi. Sarei anche esausta ma che te lo dico a fare."

"Beh allora potevi restartene a casa."

"No. Non potevo."

Il dolore di quelle parole mi colpì come un macigno. Senza che l'avessi chiesto, senza poterlo evitare, vidi uno stralcio della vita di Leah e la vissi come mia.

Sam.

La sua trasformazione tenuta nascosta. La loro storia d'amore tenuta a galla nonostante tutto.

E l'arrivo di Emily. Come quello non era bastato al destino, come anche la genetica si fosse inceppata con lei e avesse dato il via al mostro.

L'unica lupa femmina. Forte abbastanza per trasformarsi ma non idonea ad essere la compagna di Sam.

Stare nella sua testa, per ore, per giorni, con gli altri del branco che potevano leggere nelle pieghe della sua anima e lei che era costretta sempre,  _sempre e comunque_ , a guardare l'amore di Sam per Emily. La profondità del legame che le era stato negato e che li univa.

E il branco che la odiava, per la sua antipatia e i suoi sfoghi di nervi, e la cosa peggiore era proprio Sam che la difendeva.

"Ti prometto che non sarò odiosa con te." disse Leah alla fine, in quello che pareva un sussurro "Non m'interessa come mai sei scappato e perché ti sei trascinato dietro Bella. Non m'interessa di nulla. Solo fammi restare ed io sarò il tuo fedele cagnolino."

Vidi lo sforzo che le erano costate quelle parole. Essere definita 'cagnolino' la pungeva nell'orgoglio.

"Ecco, vedi? Mi sto sforzando. Ti sto  _implorando_ , puoi sentire quanto mi costi. Lasciami restare."

Scossi la testa, cercando di disfarmi delle sensazioni di malinconia e dolore e invidia che non mi appartenevano. Leah rimase zitta e non pensò a nulla, se non alla corsa. Stava cercando di alleviarmi il compito, lo potevo capire lo stesso.

Leah non disse niente comunque.

"... E va bene." risposi infine "Senti, non so dove siamo. Da qualche parte a est."

"Sì, quello lo so. Non appena vi raggiungo, vi conviene spostarvi ancora."

"... Spostarci?"

"Sam l'ha sentito, Jake. Sa che sei ad est. Se ancora non ti è addosso, è perché alla riserva c'è un altro problema da gestire."

Ululai, mentre Leah mi mostrava una vampira dai capelli rossi che si avvicinava alla riserva e ballava sul confine.

" _Merda!_ " esclamai.

"Senti, non puoi fare nulla finché non arrivo, okay? Sam non si muoverà e ho organizzato le cose perché passi del tempo prima che si accorgano che me ne sono andata. Perché pensi che sia così esausta? Sto cercando di arrivare il prima possibile."

"Non è questo. Dannazione! Pensavo che non sapere la posizione ci avrebbe tenuti al sicuro!"

"Senti Jake, non per farmi gli affari tuoi, ma da cosa esattamente state scappando tu e Bella?"

Prima che potessi fermarle, le immagini mi invasero la mente.

La richiesta disperata di Bella. Le sue condizioni che peggioravano giorno dopo giorno e la pancia che cresceva a vista d'occhio. La breve, tenue speranza che il sangue animale mi aveva dato; il motivo della mia caccia mattutina.

Sentii Leah fermarsi, inorridita quanto me.

"Senti, se hai deciso di tornartene indietro, non azzardarti a riferire una parola o sei morta."

Leah scosse la testa.

"... No. Non tornerò indietro. Te l'ho detto, sono il tuo cagnolino."

Era ancora troppo sorpresa per potersi indignare per la frase che aveva pronunciato da sola. Non sapevo se era un bene o un male.

"No, va tutto bene." rispose lei, mentre riprendeva a correre, stavolta deviando per poter tornare verso la strada.

"Che pensi di fare, Leah?!"

"Stai tranquillo. Sto pensando."

"Sì ma non capisco  _a cosa_..."

"Ecco la strada. Vi raggiungo dopo!"

Scomparve prima che potessi indagare oltre.

Con uno sbuffo, ricordai di avere problemi più urgenti di Leah. Tornai alla mia caccia e, una volta portata la preda a Bella, iniziai a impacchettare le nostre cose mentre lei si dedicava a bere sangue a più non posso.

"Dove andiamo?" mi chiese infine, una volta placato il mostriciattolo che le occupava la pancia.

"A quanto pare Sam potrebbe sapere dove siamo. Mi sto preparando a partire."

Avevo rinunciato a far stare tutto nei due zaini striminziti – non potevamo certo portarci di nuovo la moto – e, così, mi ero limitato a togliere i paletti dalla tenda e ad utilizzarla direttamente come contenitore. Il lupo non avrebbe avuto problemi a trascinarsela dietro.

"Cosa, come? Perché?"

"Leah sta arrivando. Ha scelto di unirsi a me." commentai, con uno sbuffo "Non ci tradirà, o almeno riesco a sentire che è sincera in questo senso. La dobbiamo aspettare e poi partiamo."

Bella mi guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

"Sei sicuro che...?"

"Sono sicuro." risposi. Non lo ero per niente, non avendo capito dove volesse andare e cosa volesse fare Leah negli ultimi minuti della nostra condivisione mentale, ma sapevo che davvero non ci teneva a tornare da Sam. Quindi mi sarei fidato.

"Senti, devo trasformarmi in lupo per sentire dove è e guidarla. Va bene? Non vado lontano."

Bella mi fermò poggiandomi una mano sull'avambraccio.

"Resta qui." mi disse. Aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati e potei leggerci la paura.

Feci un grugnito di assenso e mi spogliai di nuovo. Non ero molto in vena di scherzi ma non potei non apprezzare il rossore sulle sue guance.

Mi trasformai e restai in attesa.

 

***

 

"Finalmente!" esclamai con uno sbuffo, quando sentii Leah 'riaccendersi' nella mia mente "Ma che hai fatto?"

"Spesa." rispose lei "Senti, vieni un po' più a sud. Dobbiamo seguire un itinerario preciso ed è meglio se so orientarmi."

"Cosa? Che stai dicendo?"

"Te lo spiego strada facendo."

Con un altro sbuffo, mi abbassai sullezampe e feci più volte a Bella un cenno con la testa. Immagino che dovesso sembrare molto ridicolo e lei non capì, inizialmente. Poi, quando comprese che la stavo 'invitando' a salirmi in groppa, arrossì e iniziò a balbettare qualche scusa del tipo "Ma Jake, peso!"

Io roteai gli occhi verso il cielo e feci un mezzo grugnito. Non poter parlare a voce con lei era frustrante.

Alla fine, si decise a salire. Rialzandomi e rigirandomi su me stesso, afferrai la tenda-borsa con i denti e mi misi a correre verso Leah.

"Allora." dissi infine "Raccontami della tua idea. E spero che tu abbia comprato kili di patatine."

"... Comprato non è la parola esatta." rispose lei, dopo un attimo di esitazione "In ogni caso, ho preso anche alcune cose."

Vidi nel suoi ricordi due libri sulla gravidanza e una cartina.

"Cosa? Perché?"

"Senti Jake." sbuffò lei "Io non ne so molto, okay?  _So_ che questa non è una gravidana normale, non interrompermi." mi anticipò, sentendo il sarcasmo crescente nella mia mente "Però ho pensato... Quella  _cosa_  è dura, giusto? E immagino che, senza alcun vampiro nelle vicinanze, solo i nostri denti possano perforarla."

" _Cosa?!_ "

Guaii piano, per non spaventare Bella, e mi costrinsi a continuare a correre nella direazione che Leah mi mostrava. Presto sarei arrivato all'autostrada, o almeno così speravo, e allora avremmo potuto ricongiungerci sul serio.

"Non iniziare a pensare male!"

"Certo, certo. Pensiamo bene della mia neo-assunta nel branco che decide tranquillamente di affondare i denti nella pancia della mia migliore amica." replicai, velenoso.

"Non si tratta di quello, Jacob!"

"E di cosa allora?"

Vidi di nuovo la cartina, e i calcoli che aveva fatto per trovare il più vicino ospedale che avesse un accesso più o meno diretto con la foresta.

"Non penserai certo di...!"

"No che non lo penso! Non penso a niente!"

Leah frenò la mia rabbia, investendomi con altrettanta furia.

"Ti sto solo dando mezza speranza, Jacob. Mi pareva che il piano prevedesse di avere un piano. E io non sono riuscita a trovare niente di meglio."

Sbuffai, di nuovo, ma cercai di analizzare la situazione da un punto di vista più razionale.

"Bella non sopravvivrà mai." dissi, e mi uscì molto più amaro di quel che mi aspettassi. O forse era solo perché Leah poteva vedere l'emozione formarsi direttamente dentro di me, e non potevo mentire o quantomeno alterare la realtà.

"Lo so. Senti, se ci fosse un altro modo, un qualsiasi altro modo, non esiterei a farlo. Ma questo è tutto quello che abbiamo. Dobbiamo solo sperare che lei resista giusto il tempo che serve per tirarle fuori quella cosa dalla pancia. Per quanto riguarda il resto, beh, so correre molto veloce."

Lo vidi, nella sua testa. Lei con in braccio una Bella mezza morta e sanguinante, mentre correva a tutta velocità verso l'ospedale.

"E poi che farai, andrai in carcere per aggressione?" la presi in giro, più per un riflesso incondizionato che altro

"L'ho detto: so correre molto veloce. Nella confusione del momento nessuno si accorgerà di me."

"E poi una tua foto, o un tuo identikit, apparirà su tutti i telegiornali."

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata mentale mezza divertita e mezza sprezzante. Era... Strano, comunicare così.

"Pensi che tu e Bella l'abbiate scampata? Charlie sta dando di matto e vi cercano praticamente ovunque. Ha litigato con Billy in un modo che... Si sentivano persino da casa mia, ma forse io non faccio testo, dato i sensi di lupo. Lui, ovviamente, pensa che sia tutta colpa tua e ha sfogato la sua rabbia su di lui."

Rimasi in silenzio qualche istante, ponderando le informazioni. Non si poteva dire che fosse una vera sorpresa, eppure...

Quante cose avevamo rovinato io e Bella, andandocene? E quanto sarebbe stato peggio se fossimo rimasti?

"Molto peggio, Jake. Molto peggio, credimi. Non state proteggendo un segreto solo vostro."

Annuii, anche se Leah non mi poteva vedere. Beh, poteva vedere l'intenzione di annuire. Comunque ero arrivato all'autostrada, anche se mi stavo mantenendo verso l'interno del bosco. Non ci tenevo a mostrarmi a qualche macchina passeggera, con in bocca una tenda e in groppa una ragazza ricercata per tutto il paese.

"In ogni caso." proseguì Leah "Dobbiamo programmare tutto al meglio. Credo che sia impossibile stabilire un tempo limite basandoci, beh, sul tempo, quindi ho pensato di calcolare la circonferenza di Bella. Ho rubato anche un metro da sarta, per inciso."

Sbuffai. Prima che li potessi fermare, i concetti senza parole di 'Ah, allora aspetteremo che il mostro sia grande abbastanza per sopravvivere' si formarono nella mia mente.

Leah aveva intercettato la mia scia e aveva iniziato a correre più velocemente. Io mi ero fermato, per aspettarla. Sentivo sopra di me il peso di Bella ma, con mia grande sopresa, non mi dava affatto fastidio.

"E' la superforza da lupo." fece presente Leah; poi, quando le vidi il muso fra gli alberi e le girai la schiena per riprendere a correre, stavolta parallelamente all'autostrada, aggiunse "Non credo che lei vorrebbe che ammazzassimo suo figlio, Jacob."

"Certo." risposi, amaro.

Bella non voleva un sacco di cose. Prima di tutto, non avrebbe voluto proprio rimanere incinta.

Sentii Leah diventare più triste, sempre più triste. Il mio umore si accordava al suo e quindi mi feci contagiare, mentre continuavo a mettere una zampa dietro l'altra.

"Sai, nemmeno io ci avrei mai pensato." disse lei infine, mentre la marea montava, e montava "Sono troppo giovane per avere un figlio, questo pensavo. Ma la faccenda da lupo..." la sentii sospirare, più mentalmente che fisicamente, anche se ormai mi aveva superato e mi stava guidando "Non bastava, non essere la compagna perfetta per Sam. Forse quello avrei anche potuto accettarlo, sai? Potevo pensare che non eravamo abbastanza compatibili... Dopotutto, il nostro amore era solo umano." lo disse con così tanta amarezza che provai l'impulso di scuotermi, come per scacciarla, ma ricordandomi di Bella sulla mia schiena continuai a correre "Ma l'essere lupa mi ha cambiata, Jake, in molti modi. Il tempo per noi si ferma, e riprende solo dopo che non ci trasformiamo per molto tempo. Io... Sono diventata sterile. Non posso avere figli. Quindi sì, anche se non conosco Bella, anche se per lei questo è un figlio imprevisto... Anche se è il figlio di un  _vampiro_ , Jake. Anche così, io l'aiuterò a portare a termine la gravidanza, e a partorire un bambino  _vivo_."

Ancora una volta, nella mia mente si formarono concetti senza parole. Carichi di amarezza, ma con anche una punta di rabbia.

'Partorirà un bambino vivo. Ma non è detto che lo rimanga'.

"Lo rimmarrà, Jacob. Credi che lei non te lo chiederà, alla fine?"

"Chiedermi cosa?"

"Lo sai. Di badare a lui."

Leah si stava pian piano riprendendo. Io non avevo alcuna intenzione di commentare le sue disgrazie femminili, e non perché non empatizzassi, in un certo qual modo – impossibile non farlo, quando i sentimenti ti  _nascevano_  in testa – ma perché non c'era nulla da dire.

Mi concentrai quindi sull'ultima frase.

Bella avrebbe osato...?

Ma certo.

Mi aveva coinvolto dall'inizio. Certo che avrebbe osato. Si sarebbe anche aspettata che io rispettassi la promessa.

"Se non lo fai, ti staccherò io la testa a morsi."

"Ricordamelo quando il  _bambino_ " sputai disprezzo sulla parola "Ti dissanguerà a morte perché, sopresa!, è un mezzo vampiro e vuole sangue."

Leah rise. Di tutte le reazioni, questa proprio non me l'aspettavo.

"Dai." disse infine "Fra poco facciamo una sosta, o crollo per terra dal sonno."


	8. Capitolo VII

Bella si stava tenendo la pancia e ci guardava con espressione terrorizzata.

"Voi non... Voi non..." aveva iniziato a balbettare.

Leah sospirò e mi tirò un poco più indietro, di modo che le lasciassi spazio.

"Non  _adesso_ , Bella. Intendo al termine della gravidanza... Più o meno. Come in un parto cesareo, no?"

La vidi rilassarsi appena.

"Alla fine. Certo, alla fine."

"Non farò male al tuo bambino, Bella."

Lei la guardò di nuovo, serrando le labbra. Poi spostò lo sguardo verso di me, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Io non avevo parlato. E Leah aveva parlato solo per se stessa. Era chiaro il messaggio.

"Jacob." mi disse Leah "Vai a cacciare qualcosa."

La guardai truce, per un attimo, poi mi allontanai sbuffando. Immagino che avessero bisogno di un momento da ragazze insieme.

Non mi allontanai troppo, però. Le prede avrebbero dovuto aspettare ancora un po'.

Leah si era seduta accanto a Bella, che continuava a tenersi e massaggiarsi la pancia. Sembrava che fosse cresciuta ancora rispetto anche solo a quella mattina. Non era ancora al livello massimo ma, con i vestiti che tendevano e che ingombravano, essendo a strati, sembrava quasi una mongolfiera.

Ed era tornata di nuovo troppo pallida.

"So che hai paura." le disse Leah "L'avrei anch'io, al tuo posto. Non posso assicurarti che andrà tutto bene. Anche se riuscissimo a farti partorire velocemente... Dopo aver tirato fuori il bambino e la placenta e tutta la sacca che lo contiene... Anche correndo a velocità inumane, Bella, perderai un sacco di sangue. Forse troppo."

Bella strinse appena le labbra, continuando a guardare di fronte a sé.

"Come ho detto a Jacob." riprese Leah "Mezza speranza è meglio di niente."

"... Mezza speranza." ripeté lei. Poi, all'improvviso, scoppiò a ridere. Una breve risata che mi colpì al cuore.

"Ah, Leah." disse infine "Se i Cullen fossero rimasti... Forse, avrei potuto farcela. Qualcuno di loro mi avrebbe trasformata." lasciò la pancia per afferrari un polso con la mano.

"E' questo che pensi? E' questo che avresti voluto? Una non-vita?!"

Bella scosse piano la testa.

"Non so esattamente quale sia il confine, Leah. Ho sempre pensato a me stessa come... Troppo ordinaria, troppo comune per poter afferrare la felicità a due mani. Eppure ce l'avevo. Edward..." disse, incespicando sul suo nome come se ancora le facesse male "Edward ha cambiato la mia visione del mondo. Ma... Alla fine si è rivelato come tutti, no? Eppure avrei dovuto saperlo. Troppo bello per essere vero."

"Infatti non lo era." rispose Leah, alzando lo sguardo "Non era vero, perché non era umano."

"Già, ma non mi riferivo a quello. Intendo dire che le persone belle, intelligenti, sicure di sé, di solito non calcolano la ragazza-nessuno. Mi ero convinta di essere la protagonista di una meravigliosa storia d'amore e invece sono finita in una stupida commedia romantica senza lieto fine. Dove lui mi lascia incinta e scappa. Solo che, beh, ovviamente il mio bambino deve uccidermi perché lui è immortale e forte."

Leah non disse nulla per qualche istante, poi le mise una mano sul ginocchio.

"Tu lo ami ancora, vero?"

Bella non rispose subito. Si limitò a fissare dritta davanti a sé per qualche istante e fu come se mi vedesse fra gli alberi. Io non volevo sentire, ma allo stesso tempo dovevo sapere.

Stavo sacrificando tutto per lei e l'amavo da impazzire. Questo era vero e non poteva cambiare.

Però quel succhiasangue l'aveva distrutta in molti più modi di quanti ne ritenessi possibile. Se lei... Se lei l'amava ancora... Altro che vittima di abusi. Il mio castello di certezze sarebbe crollato e sarei crollato anch'io sotto di esso; sepolto dalle macerie, non sarebbe rimasto più nulla di me.

"Devo crederlo." disse infine Bella "Devo crederlo. Guardami, Leah. Per cosa starei combattendo, se non per il frutto del nostro amore?"

"Ah, ma questo è sbagliato." rispose lei "Questo  _deve_ essere sbagliato. Esistono anche figli di stupratori e loro sicuramente non sono nati da un atto d'amore. Non volendo andare sul tragico, esistono anche figli di rapporti da una botta e via. Quello non è amore."

"Lo so. Non hai capito ciò che intendevo dire." Bella rimase zitta ancora qualche istante, poi sospirò "Edward colmava il mio orizzonte. Quando se ne è andato, mi sono sentita persa. Ma..." cercò le parole, mordendosi piano le labbra "Lui era come la stella polare che mi guidava nella notte. Una volta scomparsa, il sole è sorto comunque."

"... Jacob." sussurrò Leah, e se fossi stato appena più lontano non l'avrei sentito.

Bella ridacchiò.

"Jacob, sì. Ho pensato più volte che lui fosse il mio sole. Devi capire, però, che andare avanti non basta. Alzarsi, mangiare, andare a scuola... Tutte le azioni meccaniche che ho compiuto ripetutamente, e anche i brevi momenti di felicità con Jacob... Non bastano a sostituire un progetto di vita spezzato. Non era solo l'amore a legarmi ad Edward... Era un sogno a cui sono stata costretta a mettere fine; l'addio ad una famiglia che avevo scelto con tutta me stessa."

"... Tu volevi diventare un vampiro."

"Sì. Però hai centrato il punto. Io 'volevo'. Adesso... Adesso non lo so più. Ci sono cose che non si possono perdonare. Essere abbandonata per la mia incolumità, per la mia sicurezza, quello sì, l'avrei capito. Non accettato, ma capito. Stavo imparando a viverci, un giorno per volta." Bella si sistemò meglio con la schiena, raddrizzandosi. Stavolta, lampi di rabbia uscirono dai suoi occhi "Essere sedotti e abbandonati, quello no. Edward non si è solo approfittato di me... Io non sono soltanto la ragazza-nessuno ingenua che si fa intortare dal figo della scuola. Io ero drogata. Ero letteralmente drogata; avevo preso dei sonniferi. E lui l'ha fatto lo stesso. Non contento, se ne è andato di nuovo. Oh, sono certa che non sapesse che potevo restare incinta. Non tanto per lui, perché ora nei suoi confronti dubito di tutto. Ma se qualcuno avesse saputo... Se qualcuno avesse anche solo sospettato, non mi avrebbero abbandonato. Non davvero. Qualcuno sarebbe tornato per aiutarmi." lacrime avevano iniziato a cadere dalle sue guance, e lei se le asciugò con un gesto di rabbia "Quindi è tutto qui, capisci? Se lo amo ancora? Credo di sì. Il mio legame con lui non si è spezzato. Devo crederlo o impazzirei. Ma da qui a perdonarlo... Da qui a vedere di nuovo la mia vita con lui... Ne passa di acqua sotto i ponti. Io sono cambiata, e non è solo la pancia o il bambino. Io ho ritrovato il valore della mia dignità. Per quanto possa servire adesso, con una mezza speranza."

Leah strinse un po' di più la mano sul suo ginocchio.

"Scommetto che non lo sapevano, Bella. Scommetto che se anche solo avessero immaginato, sarebbero tornati. Se davvero ti volevano bene, non ti avrebbero abbandonato."

Bella scosse la testa di nuovo, asciugandosi un'altra lacrima.

"Alice." disse "Alice non è tornata. Lei avrebbe dovuto. Ma non è tornata."

Non aggiunse altro ed io avevo sentito abbastanza.

Distrutto dal suo dolore, dal mio, da quello di Leah... Distrutto dal dolore di tutti noi, mi concentrai sul lupo e sulla sensazione istintiva della caccia.

Non avevo fatto i conti con Sam, che stavolta si fece sentire.

"Jacob? Jacob, ci sei?"

Lo ignorai, annusando l'aria.

"Jacob, ti prego, anche se non vuoi parlarmi. Ti prego, ti prometto che non ti cercherò in nessun modo, che non ti ostacolerò in nessun modo... Solo una cosa. Lei è lì? Leeh-Leeh è lì? Ti prego, Jake, è scomparsa e sto morendo di preoccupazione. Devi credermi."

"Sì, ci credo che stai morendo di preoccupazione." forse mi era uscito un po' troppo sarcastico "Se ti perso qualcuno del tuo branco, non sono affari miei." aggiunsi, tornando al lupo e alla caccia.

Lui rimase in silenzio per qualche istante di troppo.

"Grazie." disse infine, e la sua voce sparì dalla mia mente.

Cacciai e non pensai più a nient'altro.

 

***

 

La prima volta che Bella aveva urlato, avevo quasi rischiato di schiantarmi contro un albero per frenare.

Non era riuscita a scendere e Leah aveva dovuto ritrasformarsi e aiutarla. Non riusciva a stare in piedi; piangeva ed era verde.

Leah l'aveva toccata, togliendole i vestiti il più in fretta possibile senza strapparli.

Io avevo visto per la prima volta la sua pancia nuda, piena di chiazze viola, e mi ero sentito morire.

"Credo che ti sia rotta il bacino, o comunque qualcosa. Dannazione!" aveva imprecato Leah.

Bella stava battendo i denti. Era solo fine gennaio, o forse inizio febbraio, e le temperature erano ai minimi storici.

"Leah, rimettile qualcosa addosso prima che congeli del tutto!" avevo detto, rompendo il mio silenzio di orrore e rifiuto.

Leah l'aveva rivestita il più delicatamente possibile, e poi l'aveva abbracciata.

Una volta smesso di battere i denti, Bella aveva sussurrato: "Credo sia solo... Troppo forte, tutto qui. Io mi sono sentita meglio in questi giorni quindi anche lui... Anche lui..."

Io avevo stretto i pugni e mi ero ritrasformato in lupo, per non cedere alla rabbia e al dolore.

Leah non mi aveva neppure degnato di uno sguardo, ma aveva capito. Continuava a tenere stretta a sé Bella e la cullava piano, attenta a non muoverla troppo per non spostare le ossa.

"... Manca poco." disse infine "So che fa male ma devi resistere, okay? Presto saremo dietro l'ospedale e ti giuro che non ci dovremo più muovere."

Bella annuì, piano, chiudendo gli occhi. Aveva ancora le labbra viola e strette fra loro, come se volesse impedire ad un grido di uscire.

"Possiamo finire da umani. Forse... Forse riusciremo a muoverci di meno e a non sballottarti troppo." detto questo, Leah si spostò da Bella e la prese in braccio, sollevandola piano.

"... Peso." sussurò Bella.

"Non essere sciocca." rispose Leah "Ho la forza di un lupo, non pesi nulla per me."

Bella non rispose nulla e si limitò ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Tipico di lei pensare sempre al benessere degli altri e mai al proprio.

Probabilmente sentiva un dolore atroce.

E io mi chiesi, ancora una volta, per quanto sarebbe durata tutta quella farsa.

Non c'era speranza.

Se Bella moriva di fame, il mostro non si muoveva e moriva con lei. Se Bella si nutriva, il mostro diventava più forte e le spezzava le ossa.

Non c'era via d'uscita.

"Jacob, prendi tutti i bagagli e seguici." disse Leah. Io mi limitai ad eseguire. Afferrai tutto con i denti e trottelerrai dietro a loro.

Andavamo piano, molto piano. Capivo che Leah non volesse far oscillare Bella più del necessario.

Lei non diceva niente; serrava le labbra ma a volte non riusciva a trattenere un singulto.

"Manca poco." la incoraggiava Leah. Non credevo che sarebbe stata tanto brava in quel ruolo.

Lei era molto più funzionale alla sopravvivenza di Bella di quanto lo fossi io. Eppure, era me che Bella cercava con lo sguardo ogni pochi minuti.

Uno sguardo di scuse. Sapeva che stavo soffrendo, e come avrebbe potuto non capirlo?

Non era solo che ero il suo migliore amico, e la stavo vedendo morire. Lei  _sapeva_. Noi due ci leggevamo come un libro aperto, quindi lo sapeva per forza.

Sapeva che l'amavo e si scusava per non essere stata in grado di ricambiarsi, per essersi cacciata in questa situazione e per avermi coinvolto, per ogni cosa per cui fosse necessario scusarsi.

E forse stavo impazzendo ma, nonostante il dolore, il vero fatto era che non riuscivo ad allontanarmi da lei. Avrei dovuto odiarla, e invece bramavo ogni secondo in più in cui potevo vederla, in cui il suo sorriso si apriva per me.

Dipendevo da lei come una droga.

E forse, ma solo  _forse_ , adesso capivo meglio il suo amore per quel vampiro. Non si era trattata di semplice attrazione; Bella era troppo intelligente per una cosa del genere.

Se lei era dipesa da lui allo stesso modo in cui mi sentivo sempre più dipendente da lei, allora forse il suo attimo di debolezza sarebbe stato scusabile.

Certo, questo non cambiava il fatto che stava per morire e che non c'era più di... Un quarto di speranza, neanche mezza. E che io avrei sofferto tutto il suo dolore e il mio, nel momento in cui fosse morta davvero.

"Senti, hai pensato a come chiamarlo?" chiese Leah, interrompendo i miei pensieri lugubri.

Io fissai Bella negli occhi, vedendo che lei ricambiava lo sguardo da sopra la spalla di Leah.

"In realtà pensavo... Pensavo ad Edward Jacob."

"Edward Jacob."

"Beh..." iniziò lei, come a doversi scusare "Dopotutto, il padre è Edward. Ed Edward si chiamava come suo padre. Sarebbe bello continuare la tradizione e..." mi guardò ancora, sorridendo appena nonostante il dolore che doveva provare "Per Jacob, non c'è bisogno di nessuna spiegazione."

"Capisco. E se fosse femmina?"

Bella sbatté le palpebre, come se non avesse mai considerato l'idea.

"Uhm..." iniziò, tergiversando "Non lo so. Penso che... Se devo decidere così su due piedi... Penso che mi piacerebbe chiamarla Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth?"

Lei si strinse nelle spalle e fece una smorfia.

"Era la madre di Edward. E Elisabeth è una variante di Isabella. Sarebbe legata anche a me, in questo modo."

"E' un bel nome." concesse Leah.

Bella appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi. Dopo poco tempo, si addormentò.

"Sbaglio, o è sempre più stanca?" mi chiese Leah dopo qualche istante, quando divenne evidente che Bella non si sarebbe svegliata.

Io le scompigliai i capelli con uno sbuffo, per tutta risposta.

Era vero. Non che Bella avesse qualcosa da fare, a parte tentare di sopravvivere; in ogni caso, stava dormendo sempre di più nell'ultimo periodo.

Non parlava più nel sonno. La prima notte mi aveva chiesto, imbarazzata, di non far caso alle ciancerie che le avrei sentito uscire dalla bocca, se mi fossi svegliato prima di lei, ma Bella non aveva mai parlato nel sonno da quando eravamo partiti.

Forse il mostro si stava mangiando pure quello. Il suo sangue, la sua vita, la sua energia e la sua voce.

Bel bottino.

Continuammo a camminare per altre cinque ore.

Alla fine, Leah avvolse Bella nel sacco a pelo e mi lasciò a montare la tenda, mentre andava in perlustrazione.

Quando tornò, mi disse solo "Siamo nel posto giusto."

Non ci rimaneva che aspettare.

***

 

Mancavano solo due centimetri.

Solo due centimetri alla fine di tutto.

Non ce l'avevo fatta ad assistere alla misurazione, ma Leah era molto sicura.

"Penso che anche se sono un paio in meno il bambino non farà storie. E' già abbastanza forte."

E considerando quanto cresceva in fretta la pancia di Bella, domani sarebbe stato il giorno prescelto.

Ventiquattr'ore di Bella. Bella viva; un po' sciupata, forse, ma viva.

Non avevo abbastanza... ossigeno, per questo.

"Jake, vieni qui." mi richiamò lei.

Come tirato da un filo invisibile, non potei far altro che seguire la sua voce e sedermi accanto a lei.

Leah ci guardò qualche istante, poi scosse la testa e ci annunciò che andava a caccia.

Bella aveva bisogno di tutto il sangue possibile in vista del parto. Non l'avrebbe assunto nella via più _convenzionale_ , forse, e il sangue animale non era neppure quello giusto. Però forse avrebbe aiutato, o almeno lo speravamo.

"Allora." mi disse "Domani, eh?"

"Già. Domani."

Il mio tono era piatto, quasi spento.

Bella si appoggiò con la testa sul mio braccio e intrecciò le nostre dita. Non era mai stata una persona troppo affettuosa, quindi quel gesto mi stupì. Certo, più volte l'avevo stretta a me durante la notte, soprattutto nell'ultimo periodo, dove fungevo da stufetta personale. Però quel contatto... Non era molto da lei, non così.

Poi capii.

Era una sorta di addio.

Ricacciai indietro le lacrime e non permisi al mio corpo di cambiare posizione, di irrigidirsi o altro.

"Jake, sai che te lo devo chiedere." disse infine lei; poco più di un sussurro.

"Chiedere cosa, Bella?" domandai io in automatico.

Ma lo sapevo. Leah l'aveva predetto quella che mi sembrava una vita prima, eppure erano stati solo pochi giorni.

"... Devi prenderti cura di lui, Jake. Anche... Anche se dovesse andare male. Per me."

Io non risposi subito, preferendo osservare la luce che filtrava tra i rami secchi e morti.

"... Non lo saprò." dissi infine "Non saprò come andrà per te. Leah ti porterà via, forse ancora viva o forse no. E io non saprò niente perché dovrò fuggire nel bosco con... Con..."

Lei mi mise un dito sulle labbra, alzando la testa per guardarmi e costringendomi ad abbassare lo sguardo sul suo.

"Va tutto bene, Jake." mi disse "Tu sei forte. Non te lo chiederei se avessi altra scelta. Ma tu sei abbastanza forte per questo. Promettimelo. Promettimelo Jake, ed io... Io ti prometto che farò di tutto per sopravvivere. Ogni cosa."

Guardai i suoi occhi ed ebbi la sensazione di affondare. Non potevo dirle di no, semplicemente. Non importava quanto dolore mi sarebbe costato; non potevo perché lei mi guardava e se lei mi guardava io non vedevo nient'altro.

L'ultimo giorno. L'ultimo giorno in cui sarebbe stata reale, viva.

Semplicemente caddi e le mie labbra sfiorarono le sue.

Lei non si irrigidì. Dopo il primo momento di sorpresa, dischiuse le labbra sulle mie e mi permise di approfondire il bacio.

Non m'importava se lo stava facendo solo per strapparmi quella promessa o se, come me, anche lei sentiva qualcosa. In quel momento niente aveva importanza, ad eccezione di noi due e delle nostre labbra a contatto, delle nostre lingue che si sfiorarono.

Mi persi in lei in alcuni attimi di sogno e, quando il bacio finì e riaprii gli occhi, la realtà mi ripiombò addosso in tutta la sua pesantezza.

Lei lesse il dolore nei miei occhi, la perdita.

Come sempre, non avevamo bisogno di parole.

Mi accarezzò una guancia, sorridendo appena, cercando di mascherare la tristezza dietro le ciglia.

"Non mi hai ancora persa." sussurrò "Sono ancora qui, Jake. E farò di tutto per esserci ancora."

E allora, solo allora, solo perché non c'era altro che si potesse dire, o fare, acconsentii.

"Lo prometto."

_Prenditi il mio cuore e la mia anima. Prenditi tutto me stesso._

Bella sorrise ed era di nuovo un sorriso raggiante, ampio.

Il sorriso  _mio_.

"Grazie." rispose "Grazie, Jake."

Tornò ad appoggiarsi sulla mia spalla e fu come se nulla fosse successo, ma tutto era cambiato.


End file.
